Never Asked
by Day Dreamer006
Summary: Marron and Goten make a deal. A deal of all deals. A deal that brakes apart the hearts of people and steps on them. The deal is to brake apart Trunks and Pan. And they will do anything to do so.
1. Prolog

NEVER ASKED  
  
PROLOG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT if I did this would of been apart of the series.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I'M BACK!!! Well not really this is my second DBZ story I have posted 3rd if I was really counting but I'm not. I have DBZ 2 poems called "Lavender Hair" and "Unrequited Love." I have one DBZ story I'm working on called "The Search For The Star Jewel." And two sailor moon stories and one of them is getting ready for completion. Any who, I 'm working on this one now; I think this is a good one, and hopefully everyone else will think so too. Now done with my talking here's my story.  
  
The door to the young girl's room creeps open silently. A shadow stood in the doorway. You can see his shadow because of the light in the hallway is shining on his back. He slowly walks into the room shutting it quietly behind him. Now the room was pitch black. The only light you saw was the sunlight creeping into room through the young girl's dark blue curtains and the light from under the door.  
  
You can hear his silent footsteps in the room. The young girl turn in her bed and let out a soft whisper' "Trunks... Trunks kiss me again... please just once more." the shadow stopped and didn't move .you could see the face of the shadow. The shadow had black hair and black eyes and with his eyes came tears. The shadow quickly left the room. Out into the light the shadow was no other than Goten just standing there pressed against his niece's door.  
  
The he heard footsteps he quickly wipe his tears and stood up straight and tall. At the top of the footsteps was his best friend since he was a baby, Trunks. "Hey man you wake up Pan yet? I don't want her to miss the party I'm throwing for me and Marron." " She seems to be under the weather today. She hasn't come out her room all day; maybe we should let her sleep, said Goten flashing the famous Son family smiles. " Come on man you know your niece better than that. She says I throw the best parties and would never miss them for the world" said Trunks smiling.  
  
"Well if you fell like you can wake her up go head then you do it", said Goten with a serious look. "I could if I had the time my mom wants me to be back at the house by 4:00 so I can get ready for this party. She'll kill me if I'm not home by 4 and it's 10 minutes to it. That is enough time for me to get from here to my house. See ya and tell Pan to feel better if she can't make it", said Trunk, as he walks to the nearness window and flies out of it.  
  
Goten just stands at the door of his niece's room. He whispers, " I can't wake her up. I can't do it. I don't want her up. I can bare to see the pain in her eyes. She was in my room crying all last night. Why? I don't know. It's killing me... it's killing me... the... the... the... the... love of my life is unhappy and there is nothing I can do about it.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I hope you like the prolog of a long story. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Well bye and see you when I can update all my other stories. That might be a while. 


	2. Painful Party

NEVER ASKED  
  
CHAPTER 1: PAINFUL PARTY  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or GT, so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I updated quicker than I thought I would. Because I want to get all my stories updated all of them before I got to Boston, Mass for a school trip. And that's a lot of stories not really just 3 but it's a lot when you're trying to get all of that done. On top of that have a whole bunch of homework over spring break, which is only a week what a rip off. Now that I'm door with my talking here's the story.  
  
Knock!!! Knock!!! Knock!!! "Panny please wake up are you okay in there?" asked a man. He opens the door and clicks on the light to the girl's room. Reveling that it was her father Gohan. "Panny are you okay? Do we need to call a doctor? You don't have to come to Trunks party for Marron even if it is her birthday," said Gohan. Pan rose from her bed a look toward her father her usually shinny black hair was dull and messy, her usual shining brown eyes look lifeless and red in other words she look like crap.  
  
"Pan are you okay?" asked her concern father. "I'm fine dad, and I really don't think I'm up for a party," said Pan dully. "Are you sure honey? You always say that Trunks throws the best parties," said Gohan smiling. "I did... But I'm still under the weather a bit. If I feel better anytime during the night I'll come." said Pan smiling a bit to show she was okay when she wasn't. "Well that's okay. If you need me or anyone else just call we'll come to your aide," said her father with smiles. "Thanks dad," said Pan smiling. Then he walks out of her room with a frown on his face.  
  
"How is she? Is she going to the party?" asked Goten. "Nope she says she doesn't feel to good, but if she does feel better she'll me us at the party said Gohan. "Okay I will me you and Videl in the car I'm going to check on Pan," said Goten. "I just did bro she'll fine. Even if I'm worried about her she'll be fine," said Gohan smiling. 'My brother you do not know half of the story why she has that distant look in her eyes. HELL!!! I don't even know why, but all I know is that Trunks cause it. He's the reason why she has been crying all week. And I don't know if I can forgive him for that pain he cause my niece. But then again... I want her to forget all about him.  
  
In Pan's room....  
  
"My heart has been through so much hell this week. I never ask for much, but ever since Grand pa left life has been hell, and Trunks has been there the whole time the whole time to help me through it. Now he tells me that he and Marron have been going out for the past 6 months. I remember wanting to die I'm like Dende kill me now, because I can't make it. But then Uncle Goten came into the picture. I can't to tell him my feelings for Trunks. In worry he might just tell him. But he has been there and I couldn't ask for a better person to help me out right about now. And maybe I should go to the party... come on it can't be that bad. Anyways if I'm not there for Trunks I'm there for Marron. Come on she's my friend.  
  
But my only problem with her is not the fact that she's going out with Trunks, but the fact that she knew I was in love with him... And had the freakin heart to go out with him... THE BITCH!!!"  
  
At the party...  
  
"Hey Goten where's Pan-Chan? I was hoping that she would come to my party. Well my party for Marron" asked Trunks worried. "Gohan told me that she didn't feel up", said Goten taking a sip out of his cup. "Well I guess she's miss the big announcement," said Trunks smiling. "What announcement?" asked Goten. "You'll see," said Trunks smiling and walking away from Goten. 'What was that about?' "Hey Goten what's crackin," said a young black man from behind him. He turns around to see Uub and on his arm Bra. "Hey y'all still can't believe it you and Bra. I thought never in a million years, but look here I see two very happy people," said Goten.  
  
"Thanks man that means a lot to me. I never thought that too but look at us," said Uub smiling. "Hey where's Panny it's not like her to miss a party that is throw by Trunks," said Bra looking around to find Pan. " She wasn't feeling to good so she didn't come, but if she ever felt better she can come to the party," said Goten. "Well I hope she feels better," said Uub smiling. "I know why she didn't come," said Bra with a mad look to her face. "WHY?" both Uub and Goten said in shock. Bra pointed toward where Marron stood at next to Trunks. "Marron, that's why I wouldn't come either if the girl I thought was my best friend, the same person I thought I could tell ever thing to, and when through everything with; just up and go out with the guy I'll been crushing since 6. "WHAT!!!" Both Goten and Uub said in shock.  
  
"Yep!!! Pan has been in love with Trunks since she was 6-years-old," said Bra crossing her arms. "So you're telling me that Pan has been in love with Trunks since she was 6," said Goten in shock. "Yep, and she called me has soon has she found out from Trunks about this. I don't even know why they keep it from us. No one knew till about a month ago, and his dumb ass told Pan about a week ago. So I don't what is going on but Marron has to reason behind this," said Bra mean looking Marron.  
  
Cross the room Marron thought...  
  
'This is perfect... So perfect soon I will be Mrs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs. And first is first Pan must disappear from the face of this earth and trust me the way I'm doing it, my hands will be clean, and it will be smooth riding from then'  
  
CREEEEEEK!!!!!! Was the sound the two big doors in front of Capsule Corporation's ballroom when. Marron's face drop, Trunks and everyone else face brighten up has they saw who was between the two open doors. There standing in a pair of baggie blue jeans a long white-T with a light blue shirt you could see through it, and wearing a pair light blue and white shoes. Was no other than Pan Son shining in her own glory looking like she always does with a smile.  
  
A/N: Hey!!! I hope you like the 1st chapter of my brand new story. And no flames because I don't flame you, you won't flame me. So bye and see ya around. I'll try to update when I get back from Boston or before I don't know yet, till then bye.  
  
P.S. ' means they are thinking. 


	3. Tasting A Deal With The Devil

NEVER ASKED  
  
CHAPTER 2: TASTING A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! It's 4/28 and I'm looking fine. I came back from my trip to Boston on Sunday and it was off the hook. I never had so much fun in my life. WOO WEE!!! On top of that I'm starting driver's Ed next week (jumping up and down for joy). I can't wait (I can because I'll have to stay after school). Any who I'll try to update my story "The Search For The Star Jewel" soon. I have this story (the one you are reading) and three other stories for a different show that am working on, and if you add life, school, possible school trips, and driver's ed. Time can be every scanty; but I love typing my stories and I'll go on just for you all, any who it's fun, now that I'm done with that on with my brand spakin new chapter.  
  
~Last chapter summary~  
  
Trunks is throwing a party for Marron, Goten, Gohan, and Videl is worried sick about Pan, Pan is pissed at Marron for being a trader and going out with Trunks after she done told her and everything, Bra is pissed at Marron and tells Uub and Goten why she believe Pan didn't come to the party, Marron thought that she could get rid of Pan hands clean; but Pan walk though the doors of C.C. And crushed what can ever be of her plan.  
  
And now on with the chapter...  
  
CREEEEEEK!!!!!! Was the sound the two big doors in front of Capsule Corporation's ballroom when. Marron's face drop, Trunks and everyone else face brighten up has they saw who was between the two open doors. There standing in a pair of baggie blue jeans a long white-T with a light blue shirt you could see though it, and wearing a pair of light blue and white shoes. Was no other than Pan Son shining in her own glory looking like she always does with a smile.  
  
'Damn it what is she doing here?' thought Marron.  
  
"Hey guys you know I couldn't stay away from a Trunks party for long," said Pan smiling.  
  
Trunks put his drink down and ran all the way from cross the room to Pan pick her up and said,  
  
"You made it you made it," he swung her around in circles praising her for being here. Then he put her down softly.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come... I was worried Panny." "Don't worry Trunks... I couldn't miss it for the world," said Pan smiling.  
  
Goten stood there cross from the room drinking what little liquor in his cup and thought to himself,  
  
'Home free I was so close. I could have had her she could of just stayed home. Why did she come? I thought she was mad at Trunks, but then again Marron is one of her best friends; she could be here for. But then again ruin things for her.  
  
Near the punch bowl table stood Marron while she watch Trunks swing Pan around like there is no tomorrow. She frowns and thinks,  
  
'Why did she show up? Why? I know she didn't show up for Trunks sake. She must of came because of me... she's such a fool. I so use all the stuff she told me to get to Trunks. And now when I'm home free, so fucking close... I'm so close to picking up my rich handsome boyfriend turned fiancée. And then this little fruitcake bitch shows up and ruins everything for me. Some of the stuff that he does for her never in a million years would he do for me. He never swung me around we don't spar with each other.  
  
I'm not a sports player or anything like Pan is. But she can come out of nowhere and turn his world out. And it makes me question why try? Why let it just is? But then again I can tell I'm not the only one is dis pleased with this.'  
  
Marron looked across the room to Goten who is standing there with his cup of spiked punch.  
  
"I might has well go over there and act happy that she's here. Even though she shouldn't.'  
  
Marron put down her drink and ran over there where Pan and Trunks were.  
  
"Hey Pan-Chan I thought you would never make it," said Marron smiling.  
  
"Hey I'm here and that's all that matters," said Pan smiling.  
  
"Now that Pan's here LETS PARTY!!!" shouted Trunks.  
  
The beat became from calm and smoothing to fast and heavy. Trunks ran with Pan onto the dance floor and he completely forgot why did they even have this party, to give a happy birthday to Marron. Trunks and Pan started to dance closer to each other, just letting the music control what they do. Soon Uub and Bra were on the dance floor.  
  
They dance right next Trunks and Pan making a little competition. Then Trunks and Pan started dancing closer and closer, they practically look like they were having sex with each other. Then Goten couldn't take it no more he jump onto the dance floor with his girlfriend Pencila the daughter of Sharpener and Eraser. She had had blonde hair and blue eyes and looks a lot like her mother, but with long hair. She is 3 years older than Pan in other words she's 19.  
  
He drunk the rest of his drink pulled his girlfriend out onto the floor. It was a full blow competition on who can dance the best. Lunch and Yamcha then got on the floor for two people who were like in their late 50's and early to middle 60's. They look like they were at least 30- years- old. And they stared to dance like the younger crowd on the floor and were doing a good hell of a job.  
  
Soon 18 and Krillen, Videl and Gohan, Oolong and Puar, and Bulma and the Ox- king got on the floor and started dancing. Then everyone who didn't have a dance partner got on the floor just for the hell of it. Marron stood there watching this all happen in front of her eyes. She frowns and thought to herself,  
  
'I can't believe this. I cannot believe this. He's going to up and dance with Pan without asking me. We never dance like and we only did that once and he said Panny is always a better dancer. He's always talking about her. What about me... what about us.'  
  
The Marron eyes when open to what she thought.  
  
'He's using me... he's using me has an outlet... do he really love me or loves to just lead everyone on?'  
  
"I'm going to kill that faggot," spoke Marron.  
  
"Your going to kill who?" asked a young man about 26 with short blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Marron turns around and looks over at the young man.  
  
"No one Leaden," spoke Marron. "Oh"  
  
Leaden is the oldest child of Eraser and Sharpener, he has blonde hair blue yes look just like his father just with short hair.  
  
"So do you want to dance?" asked the young man. "Sure!!! Why not" said Marron throwing her hands up as if she gave up.  
  
They when onto the dance floor, the DJ that Trunks hired started to make the song go back and forth and spoke through the microphone  
  
"LETS GIVE A CLAPPING HAND FOR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!!!"  
  
Very one stop dancing and start clapping their hands for Marron, she blush brightly and shouted,  
  
"LETS SET THIS PARTY OFF!!!"  
  
The beat got heavy and the lights started flicker on and off like they were at a dance club. The vibe of the music was mystical matching the flickering on and off the lights. From a distant you could see Goten taking another cup from the spike punch, Trunks and Pan were dancing closer, Bra and Uub were having problems keeping; and that's because Bra broke her heel, Marron and Leaden started to dance closer to each other.  
  
Marron looks over to Trunks to see if she was looking at her. He was too busy dancing with Pan to note how she was dancing with Leaden, which made the blonde frown. Goten when over to get another cup of the spiked punch you could tell he was getting drunk, because he had fell on is way back to the dance floor, But he when back to his blonde bombshell on the dance floor.  
  
3 hours later...  
  
The music was still going on to 11:00 Vegeta didn't go to the party because he wasn't really fond of Marron. He was coming back from the Gravity room and look out onto the floor of his ballroom. He smiles to see his son and Pan together on the floor. He really didn't like the fact that he was dancing with Goku's spawn daughter, but she was better than Marron. He looks over to Yamcha and Lunch they were dancing the same dances as Pan and Trunks were. He frowns a bit and thought to himself,  
  
'Aren't they a bit too old for those dance moves?'  
  
He looks over to see Chichi and Tein dancing with each other. Not dirty dancing like almost everyone, but in a fair way that didn't seem like a strip club. He look over to see 18 and Krillen, he nearly pissed in his pants because he was laughing so hard of what he saw, because Krillen was doing so old 60's crap and 18 well... well... she can't dance if you give her the gift to. His eyes shifted over to Eraser and Sharpener who was dancing like their children were. His eyeballs pop out when he saw how good they were.  
  
Thinking of their children made his eyes shifted to Goten and Pencila. The blonde bombshell was dancing every heavy next to the 29-year-old. He was dancing just has heavy but his eyes would ever so nicely convert over to Pan. He stood there dancing to his girlfriend, but showed interest has if he wanted to be the one who was dancing with Pan instead of Trunks. His right eyebrow moves up because of that. Then he look over at Marron and Leaden he smiles because he sees that Trunks wasn't paying attention to her.  
  
He was too much into his dance with Pan to care. He could tell this piss of Marron very much. Then he look over to Videl and Gohan, which was another sad look because Gohan didn't know how to dance, and it was clear that Videl was out dancing him. It was a funny sight.  
  
Then he slowly converts his eyes to Bra and Uub his smile faded as he looks at how his daughter was dancing with Uub. Very heavy and sexy he thought to himself,  
  
'She too young to be dancing like that she's only 15 years old.'  
  
Then he converts his eyes to his wife who was dancing with Ox-king and then he got mad. His eyes glowed with anger then he shot ki attack at the DJ, the music instantly stopped and look up from the dance floor. There was Vegeta standing on the middle of stairs going up toward him and Bulma's room. He shouted loudly,  
  
"IF YOU WANT TO DANCE YOUR ASSES OFF YOU CAN'T DO IT HERE!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DANCE THAT WAY IN FRONT OF MY FACE!!! IF YOU WANNA DANCE LIKE THAT GO GET A ROOM AT THE FRENCH DAY INN DOWN THE STREET AND DANCE IN THE DARK IF YOU GET WHAT I MEAN!!! BUT YOU WILL NOT DANCE LIKE THAT, SO IF YOU PLEASE... GET THE HELL OUT OF HOUSE AND MOVE THE PARTY DOWN STREET OR KILL IT!!!"  
  
With that said Vegeta when up stairs and left family and friends lost and confuse. Trunks spoke loudly,  
  
"You heard the man we gotta end the party. Thanks for coming and one more for the birthday girl."  
  
Everyone clapped their hands for Marron one last time. She blushes heavy and wave at everyone. Pan was getting ready to walkout the ballroom when her parents came up to her, she could tell they were drunk a bit by the smell of their breath.  
  
"Hey mom hey dad what's up?"  
  
Looking at her parents with a lost look on her face.  
  
"Nothing much dear we are going out for the rest of the night okay, if you need us just call the French Day Inn down the street okay," spoke Videl smiling.  
  
Pan frowns and spoke,  
  
"Okay, so is Uncle Goten is going to be with me?"  
  
"Yea!!! Or you can stay here with Bra if you want to," said her father holding her mother's waist.  
  
"That's okay I'm going home okay," said Pan smiling.  
  
"All right dear, see ya sometime tomorrow," they both said walking away from their daughter.  
  
"Hey Pan," said Goten rolling up on Pan with a smile.  
  
"Hey Uncle, where are you going?" asked Pan.  
  
"With Pencila, we are going over to her place," said Goten smiling.  
  
"Whatever Unc see ya when you get home," said Pan smiling.  
  
"All right," said Goten walking away with Pencila.  
  
Pan thought to herself,  
  
'Well I better get going, it's getting late.'  
  
Pan jump to the hand on her right shoulder. She turns around and look up to see Trunks smiling down at her.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's up?" asked Pan  
  
"Nothing much Pan-Chan... I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you came to my party... well my party for Marron," said Trunks blushing a bit.  
  
"No problem Trunks, you know me. I can't miss any of your parties. This is actually the best party you throw... well 2nd best my 16th birthday party back in April was wild. We even got Vegeta to dance," said Pan laughing.  
  
They both broke out in laugher and then stop and stared into each other eyes. The screaming voice of Marron broke their gaze.  
  
"OH!!! That's your girlfriend you better go check on her," said Pan smiling.  
  
"Yea, it is well bye and see you later right?" asked Trunks.  
  
"How about tomorrow, we can train. I'm a little rusty anyways," said Pan smiling.  
  
"Cool see ya tomorrow," said Trunks smiling.  
  
"Yea, tomorrow," said Pan walking away.  
  
Later that night around 2:00 A.M....  
  
A door slowly creek open, the light from the moon was the only thing you could see in the darken room. There you could see a sleeping Pan, smiling in her sleep; Her bedroom light click on. There standing in her room with a bottle of wine from her parents wine closet down stairs, was Goten; He took another sip from the bottle that he was drinking from. Look over at the bed where Pan was sleeping at and thought,  
  
'Tonight is the night... I well show Pan how I really feel. Tonight I plan on turning her from a young lady to a woman.'  
  
He walks over to Pan's bed and put the bottle of wine next to the table near Pan's bed. He slowly walks over to her bed and gets in it. Pan feels the warmth of a body in her bed she turns over and snuggles between the two big strong arms that she feels. And softly speaks,  
  
"Trunks"  
  
Goten eyes shot open to what he heard her say. With tears welling up in his eyes and he spoke softly,  
  
"She is in love with Trunks... how can I be such a fool."  
  
Pan eyes shot open she look up to see the Uncle in bed with her crying. She jumps and looks down at her crying uncle. With her voice cracking she manages to say,  
  
"Unc...le... Go...ten... what... are... you... doing... in... bed ... with me?"  
  
"Panny... it's not what you think... I have to tell you something," said Goten wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Uncle Goten are you drunk?" asked Pan  
  
"A little bit but that's not the point... I need to talk to you," said Goten trying to keep his composure.  
  
"Uncle Goten just go... your creepin me out. We can talk in the morning," said Pan slowing moving from her bed.  
  
"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!!!" shouted Goten. He jump from the spot he was at on Pan's bed and grab her and shook her and started shouting,  
  
"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!"  
  
Pan punches him in the face and tries to take off. Goten grab her and push her down on to the floor.  
  
"UNCLE GOTEN STOP!!! STOP!!! STOP DAMN IT!!!"  
  
She did a ki blast on her own Uncle so he would get off her. He flew all away cross the room and broke her bedroom door. Has she got of the ground her long baseball T-shirt that Yamcha give her was tore. The sides that are supposed to be on her shoulders were near her breast. You could see her white panties. Showing he tried to pull them down.  
  
She had red marks were Goten grab her at and a bruise on her right cheek. She grab her right cheek and flew out the window she was on her was to West Capital Apartments. She was on her way to Trunks pen house. She never flew so fast before not even when they were on the search for the black star dragon balls.  
  
She reaches the window of Trunks pen house and slowly tap on the window of the main bedroom. A man with messy lavender hair and sleepy blue eyes wearing nothing but a white pair of boxers came to the window. His eyes widen to see Pan and how she looks at the window. He opened the window and flew in and falls on his bed.  
  
"Panny what happen? Are you okay? You look hurt?"  
  
Trunks ran over to the bed and there was Pan buried in his pillow. With tears in her eyes she look up stood up from the position she was in. she look dead into to his eyes and he was manger to speak out was,  
  
"He... tried... he tried... he tried to rape me."  
  
Pan launch herself into Trunks waiting arms and cried, she for the first time in years; she cried like there was no tomorrow. All trunks did was brought her close and said,  
  
"It's okay... I'm here... it's okay."  
  
The next morning...  
  
The sun had shined into Pan's face. She stood up and rubs the cold that was in her eyes out. She looks around to check where she was. She softly spoke,  
  
"Where in the hell am I at?"  
  
Then the memories flood her head and she shed a tear to the thought of what had happen last night. She look over to her right there laying with his arm still wrap around her waist was Trunks. He had a soft smile on his face as if he happy about something. She pushed his lavender hair out of his face and smiled. She leaned down and kissed the side of his forehead and spoke softly,  
  
"Thank you"  
  
She slowly lies back down so she wouldn't wake the sleeping prince. She wanted to enjoy this moment forever, before Trunks woke up, but too late when had laid down face towards Trunks. Two icy blue eyes and handsome man smiling at her met her.  
  
"Good morning Panny, how are we doing?" asked Trunks smiling.  
  
"Good, now that you have saved me," said Pan smiling.  
  
"I'm glad to," said trunks sitting up.  
  
"So what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Um... PANCAKES!!!" shouted the teenage girl.  
  
"Anything for you Pan," said Trunks getting ready to get out of bed.  
  
But a voice had stopped him the voice made Pan jump up from her spot and cuddle closer to Trunks. They were every quiet they wanted to know who it was. It was Marron and Pencila and they were on their way to Trunks room. Pan and Trunks tried to move fast but it was too late. There standing at the door looking shock was both Marron and Pencila. Has they look into the room to see Pan and Trunks in the same bed with each other. Pan clothes tore and Trunks without a shirt.  
  
All Marron spoke was,  
  
"Pan I thought you was my friend" and ran away from the door.  
  
Pencila stood there are the door and look dead at Pan and said,  
  
"I'm hope your happy with the choice you made slut." and walk away.  
  
"Who in the hell is she callin a slut?" said Pan made.  
  
"Pan let it go it's clear they don't want to talk to us," said Trunks sadly.  
  
"FUCK THAT!!! SHE CALLED ME A SLUT!!!" shouted Pan in fury.  
  
"Come on Pan calm down, if you fight her you might kill her," said Trunks trying to get Pan to calm down.  
  
Pan ignored Trunks and flew outside there was Marron and Pencila talking.  
  
"I can't believe her, why would she do such a thing?" said Marron crying.  
  
"Don't let that bitch get to you. I don't care if she is Goten's niece, that was wrong of her to do that. And Trunks he is such a faggot," said Pencila.  
  
"A BLONDE WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BACK IN THE APARTMENT?" shouted Pan floating down from Trunks apartment.  
  
"I DIDN'T STUTTER I CALLED YOU A SLUT!!!" shouted Pencila walking up Pan when she finally hit ground.  
  
"Just because your my boyfriend's family doesn't mean I can't beat you up," said the blonde girl has she push her hair back and into a ponytail.  
  
"HA!!! HA!!! HA!!! HA!!! You really think I'm going to lose to you? I am the grand daughter of the great Hercule, the grand daughter of the strongest woman and man on earth Chichi and Goku Son, the great fighter Gohan and my mother could kick your ass with her hands tied behind her back. The greatest trainers and fighters have also trained me; my grand father Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and even Goten. So don't tell me you can bet my ass. Just pray they don't have you on life support when I'm done with you," said Pan mad.  
  
"Whatever Bitch," said Pencila and launch to punch her.  
  
All Pan did was move her head and spoke,  
  
"Just remember this blonde... don't you ever call me a slut."  
  
Pan lunch her fist up and hit Pencila dead in the face.  
  
At the Son's residence...  
  
"Gohan that was pure heaven, I never had that much fun in a long time," said Videl walking into their house.  
  
"What is a long time?" asked Gohan smiling.  
  
"Since last year," said Videl playfully.  
  
"Well lets go check on Pan and Goten," said Gohan.  
  
Both Videl and Gohan walk up the stairs hand in hand toward Pan's bedroom (since it was closer). They got to Pan's room and were shock to see Pan's door on the ground. They ran to look inside of their teenage daughter's room. Her room was a mess; the blanket to her bed was on the floor. A bottle of red wine was slipping softly on the floor making the wooden floor of her room sticky. Her lamp was broke on the floor and Pan's window was wide open. And there was Goten on his keens at the edge of Pan's bed whispering,  
  
"5 more minutes, 5 more minutes, 5 more minutes."  
  
"5 more minutes what? Goten," said Gohan mad.  
  
"What happen to our little Panny? Why is her room such a mess? Answer me Goten, answer me what happen to Pan?" asked Videl walking over and slap Goten in the face. All he said was,  
  
"I mess up... I let her get away."  
  
"What are you talking about Goten? WHAT HAS HAPPEN TO MY DAUGHTER?" shouted Gohan.  
  
Gohan's cell when off. He picks it up,  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's up? WHAT!!! JAIL!!! PENCILA IN THE HOSPITAL!!! BAIL!!! WHICH POLICE STATION? THE ONE ON PARK AND DREAM!!! ALL RIGHT WE'RE ON OUR WAY!!!" shouted Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, what happen? Is Pan okay?" asked Videl.  
  
"Yea, she's fine at the police station in West Capitol."  
  
"WHAT!!!" shouted both Videl and Goten. Goten got off the ground and looked at his older brother like he was crazy.  
  
"Yea, Pan and Pencila got into some fight in front of West Capitol Apartments. You know the one Trunks lives at. And Pan hit the poor girl from there to Satan City literally. People said they thought they said the great model Pencila Yellow flying over the city. Pan has done something's in the past, but this takes the cake. This girl will be so grounded it won't even be funny," said Gohan pacing the room.  
  
"Look baby brother me and Videl will go to the police station. You go see if your girlfriend is still breathing," said Gohan has he took Videl by the hand and flew outside toward their air car.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
"LET ME SEE MY CHILD!!!" shouted a woman with short Blonde hair.  
  
"Look ma'am she's with the doctor now. You should be very lucky young daughter survive such a crazy thing has being punch and going across the city and half way though Satan City. If Mr. Trunks Briefs hadn't caught her before she ran into a building she'll be dead," said the nurse at the front desk.  
  
Goten walk through the door of the hospital and his first words were,  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
Everyone turned around saw Goten in the same clothes has yesterday and the smell of alcohol drip from him.  
  
"OH GOTEN!!! IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!" shouted a female voice at the end of the hall was Pencila with a huge bruise on her face and when she open her mouth you could see she was missing a few teeth.  
  
Pencila ran to her boyfriend and hug him he smiled and said,  
  
"It's okay... I'm here"  
  
Then the doors of the hospital open standing there was Trunks, Pan, Gohan, and Videl. Trunks wearing a pair of Tan pants and Tan shirt, and Pan was wearing one of Bra's many dresses that she leaves at her brother Trunks pen house. It was red and it stop at her keens she actually looks good in it. But she was too piss to care. Bra ran up to her friend and said,  
  
"Pan are you okay? Are you fine?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine Bra," said Pan slowly has she look over toward Goten, a tear sip down her eye. Then spoke again,  
  
"I can't say here, I can't." she was turning around to leave the hospital building, but her parents got in front of the door away and said,  
  
"There is no way in hell were letting you get out of clutches this time."  
  
Everyone who was there when toward the door, Marron pulled pack Goten on his way to the door.  
  
"Hey Marron what's up?" asked Goten lost.  
  
"Nothing... yet," said Marron smiling evilly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Goten lost.  
  
"Look I got a deal for you and I think you are going to every please about it," said Marron smiling with envy and pride.  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter and today is Saturday the first of May YEA!!! Any who. I'm done with this chapter I really hope you liked it, and if you're fond of this chapter. What till the next chapter it's going to blow your mind, till next time bye.  
  
P.S. Disclamer: I own Leaden and Pencila and the last name Yellow. 


	4. Forcing To Part Ways

NEVER ASKED  
  
CHAPTER 3: FORCING TO PART WAYS.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT, I'm a broke person please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I'm back before let me put this out here before I go any farther. I want to thank Ladybugg and Candy the Duck, because without these two I'll probably won't be still typing this story. Any who now back to what's going on, Look I'll said this before but I'm going to make it clear or give you an understanding of what going on. I started driver's Ed and it has a lot of writing. But that isn't the point it's from 2:20 to 4:50 and I have to take 12 days of it. Trust me I'm already up the wall and it isn't looking pretty. On top of that I have major test, a lot reading, and life to get through. On May the 14th I have a concert. Has soon has I get home I have to get ready because it starts at 7 no time to sleep or type. My hands will be full during the time I'm in Drivers Ed so pleases be patience. On top that I do type other stories this isn't the only one. But I'll try to work all of that in on a nice cake platter. Any who now that I'm done with that on to talking about the story a bit, If you thought I was mean last chapter I'm going to evil this one. I hope you like this chapter sorry for the delay now on with the story after a nice summary of chapter 2.  
  
Last chapter summary  
  
Pan shows up at the party, Marron doesn't like either does Goten, everyone dances, Marron thinks she has figure out why Trunks even going out with her, Vegeta comes from the Gravity Room saw the way is daughter was dancing (didn't like it) saw who is wife was dancing with and got piss threw a ki ball at the DJ everyone had to leave, Pan and Trunks were about to kiss but Marron's voice broke up the moment, Goten came home at 2'0'clock drunk talking about how he is going to make Pan a woman, everything back fires when Pan didn't want to and also almost cause a rape, Pan flew the Trunks penthouse apartment in West Capital and stayed there for the rest of the night, Marron and Pencila caught Trunks and Pan in bed thinking they did something when they didn't, Pencila and Pan got into a fight  
  
(Taking a breather)  
  
Pencila and Pan got into a fight because of something Pencila called Pan (Pan won that one), Gohan and Videl came home only to find a depressed Goten at the each of their daughter's bed talking how much he mess up, Gohan and Videl pissed because Goten wouldn't tell them, but Gohan gets a phone call to come pick Pan up from jail for public disturbance, at the hospital Eraser and everyone else has come to see if Pencila's okay, Goten gets there smelling like alcohol, Pencila runs down the hall to Goten, Pan, Trunks, Videl, and Gohan gets to the hospital, Pan sees Goten and can't take tries to leave parents won't let her, Marron has a deal For Goten.  
  
(Taking another small breather)  
  
And now on with the chapter...  
  
Everyone who was there move toward the door, Marron pulled Goten back on his way to the front door.  
  
"Hey Marron what's up?" asked Goten lost.  
  
"Nothing... yet," said Marron smiling evilly.  
  
"What are you taking about?" asked Goten lost.  
  
"Look I got a deal for you and I think you are going to very pleased about," said Marron smiling envy and pride.  
  
"What deal is that?" asked Goten lost.  
  
"A deal we can't talk about here. Look come over to my house at 3 this afternoon we'll talk, but now we need to get to that door before they think of something is going on between us."  
  
Marron and Goten went over to the crowd doorway in front of the lobby.  
  
"YOU SLUT!!! AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE!!!" shouted Pencila.  
  
"WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT? DO YOU WANT TO BE FLYING OVER THE CITY AGAIN?" shouted Pan, getting ready to walk over to where Pencila stood, but Trunks hold her back.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared."  
  
"The only reason you'll even like this is because there are people around you, that won't let me drag you little punk ass from here to Roshi's island," said Pan crossing her arms.  
  
"Don't stand there and act like you wasn't caught red handed, that why YOU wanted to fight me because I have expose YOU has the slut that you really are," said Pencila smiling like she has won the fight.  
  
"What are you talking about slow head? Expose me for what? You mess up called me the wrong name, and got beat up. What did I do to make you give me such a name?"  
  
"Don't act like me and Marron didn't see you... you and Trunks in the same bed this morning. That's why I said those things, because you and Trunks were having sex behind everyone's back,"  
  
"WHAT!!! JUST BECAUSE TRUNKS AND ME WERE IN THE SAME BED TOGETHER, DOESN'T MEAN WE DID ANYTHING!!! I HAVE GOT IN THE BED WITH TRUNKS PLENTY OF TIMES BEFORE WHAT MADE THE TIME YOU CAUGHT US DIFFERENT?" shouted Pan.  
  
Then it dong on her like a light of lighting; she just admitted to being in the same bed with Trunks. The all the eyes in the room were on Trunks and Pan. Videl spoke softly,  
  
"Pan... tell me you haven't had sex with Trunks?"  
  
"I haven't mother," said Pan somberly.  
  
"How I'm suppose to believe that Panny? Have you lied me about things like this before? Like when you said you was with Bra you was really with Trunks."  
  
"Mom look you gotta trust me I'm you daughter, I'm your only daughter."  
  
"Pan... I don't know if I can trust you again."  
  
"You are going to believe some blonde hair bitch over you own daughter?" asked Pan mad.  
  
"HOW CAN SHE TRUST YOU?" shouted Gohan with fire in his eyes.  
  
Marron thought to herself,  
  
'Is there more to it than I thought? Was he sleeping with Pan before our relationship?'  
  
Goten thought to himself,  
  
'I was fool all this time by the love of my life and my best friend. When did this happen? How did this happen?'  
  
"UH PAN ANSWER ME!!! HOW CAN SHE NOT THINK NOT TO TRUST YOU? FIRST YOU LIED TO US, YOU MADE YOU UNCLE DEPRESS THINKING YOU WAS SOMEWHERE HURT, WHEN YOU WAS REALLY WITH TRUNKS!!! THEN GET MAD AND ALMOST KILL SOMEONE OVER THE BULLSHIT. PAN CAN YOU DO SUCH A PETTY THING OVER SOMETHING LIKE SEX?"  
  
"DAD!!! I NEVER HAD SEX WITH TRUNKS!!!" shouted Pan.  
  
"Then why did you leave Goten worried dead sick about you?"  
  
"I need to think... that's all I need to get out of the house to clear my head."  
  
"If that's all you needed you could of told Goten, instead of tricking him like that. But that still doesn't explain why you were in bed with Trunks."  
  
"We were talking that's all just talking."  
  
"YEA RIGHT!!! AND I'M PREGNANT BY THE LONG GONE GOKU!!!" shouted Pencila.  
  
" YOU MUST BE BECAUSE IT'S ALL LIES!!! IT'S ALL LIES!!! IT ALL LIES!!!" Pan was trying to hold back the tears that were coming to her eyes.  
  
She whisper softly but loud enough that Trunks heard,  
  
"He tried to rape me... Goten tried to rape me but I can't say that."  
  
Trunks calm blue eyes shot with rage. He was going out of yellow and just plan clear aura. He couldn't take what his second best friend was telling him, not internally. But it was enough to send Trunks through the roof.  
  
His hair started to flicker gold from lavender. Trying to keep his cold and it wasn't working. Pan look up at Trunks and said,  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea!!! I'm fine," said Trunks eyeing Goten evilly.  
  
The room was quiet. No one said anything. Bra looking at Pencila and Marron with pure hate in her eyes. There was a lot to say but no one spoke. In fear of what words may be spoken. Vegeta was getting ready to speak when Bulma hit him on the side of the head. Nothing that he was going to say is going to help the situation, so no words were spoken.  
  
Pan turn around at the door to leave, her father stood there and spoke,  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Anywhere but here."  
  
"No you're not till you say sorry to Pencila."  
  
"Over my dead body. I'm not going to say sorry for something I'm not sorry for. Anyways the insensate in here is so thick you can cut it with a knife. It's bad enough I'm in the cross of words between everyone in the room and soon everyone in the world. Do you know how bad this will be when it gets out? I can see the headlines now: FAMOUS MODEL PENCILA YELLOW HAS BEEN BEAT UP BY A 16-YEAR-OLD GIRL. ON PAGE 7!!! AND ON THE FRONT PAGE OF OUR NEWS TRUNKS BRIEFS THE WEALTHIEST MAN ON EARTH CHEATS ON GIRLFRIEND WITH THE 16- YEAR-OLD WHO BEAT UP PENCILA YELLOW!!! Dad think about everyone in this room name will be on the paper of every city in the world.  
  
And me I want to at least get some type of peace in today, before I have to go to school tomorrow and deal with these peoples mouths."  
  
"Well sorry to brake you sprit but... NO!!! NO YOU WILL NO GO OFF AND BE ALONE AND THINK!!! NO YOU WILL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE FOR THE REST OF THIS MONTH!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"YES THAT'S RIGHT A MONTH!!! Pan... when did we lose you?"  
  
"You never lost me. Why do you think that? And do you just go off believing other people before your own daughter?"  
  
"When did you start sleeping around with Trunks?"  
  
"NEVER!!! I have never had sex with Trunks. I only slept in the same bed with him a few times, because Bra's shoring is so loud sometimes."  
  
"HEY!!!" shouted Bra.  
  
Everyone did a small chuckle.  
  
"But that doesn't mean you go straight into Trunks room. There are like 50 other rooms in Bulma's house for you to sleep in, why Trunks?" said Gohan crossing his arms.  
  
"Man I can't believe I'm saying this but... some nights when I'm there and Bra has drift off the slumber land. Trunks would come n to Bra's room, Unlike Bra's room that has two beds and sometimes 3 when Marron use to sleepover.  
  
He would wake me up from my deep slumber..."  
  
Pan took a quick glance over at Trunks. He gladly nods his head for her to go on.  
  
"He would always make me stay up till 4, 5 clock in the morning just talking. Just talking. He would always say that he needs someone to talk to. Something's he feels that I can only understand. Why? I don't know I'm not Trunks Vegeta Briefs, but that's how it when down.  
  
All the times I said I when into Trunks room, is because we talk and I would always fall sleep in his bed. I swear I felt Bulma's ki open the door the times that I have slept in Trunks bed with him in also. So... that's how it always been like."  
  
Everyone turned their heads at Bulma and look at her and all she said was,  
  
"I thought it was cute. I never thought or think they would do anything of that sort. Personal not to be mean, but I think Marron and Pencila took it to the head a bit too much."  
  
"But that's all grand candy and yams, but it doesn't explain what make this one so different from the other times... BUT HEY!!! I have a small list that I think everyone will agree with: 1. Leaving you room a mess and having your Uncle worried sick, 2. Being in Trunks bedroom with no one in his penthouse with him, and 3. Wearing a torn nightgown like you two have been doing something rough all night.  
  
"Pan, what happen? Pan what happen tell me? I know there was more than talking. What happen between you and Goten for you to be running to Trunks?"  
  
The memories of last night started to flood Pan's head. She looks around at everyone all eyes were all on her. Then she glances over to Goten. She looks at him and quickly turned away. She didn't want to look at his face. She didn't want to tell her father that his own brother also her Uncle tried to rape. She turns at her father and said,  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"WHAT!!!" shouted Gohan, looking at his only daughter like she has lost her mind.  
  
"I can't tell you dad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just can't"  
  
Then out of the blue Pan power up and flew up to the top of the building and bust through the roof.  
  
"PAN!!!" shouted Trunks flying behind her.  
  
Gohan was getting ready to take off, but Vegeta hold him back he shock his head; and said,  
  
"She'll come back when she's ready."  
  
With that said Gohan just look at the hole that was in the wall and tears creep from his eyes.  
  
In the middle of woods near a waterfall...  
  
"I can't tell him... I just can't. He'll think I have lost my mind that I'm just lying to get attention or something like that."  
  
"Don't say that Pan."  
  
Pan jumped and turned around to see Trunks behind her.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"I had to follow you Pan. I'm worried that you might do something you'll regret."  
  
"Like what Trunks?"  
  
"Kill yourself Pan... I over heard what you said about Goten and what he did. He was the one who tried to rape you wasn't he."  
  
Tears well up in her eyes. Pan ran to Trunks he opened his arms and welcomes her happily. Then he spoke,  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
Pan look up at her friend and said,  
  
"That you look at me has some slut, and the fact that you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"You know I would never think of you in that type of light."  
  
"People think Trunks and they also talk."  
  
"I know"  
  
The two just look at each other for a long time. Then Pan spoke,  
  
"Trunks... can I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"Yes you can"  
  
"Can I stay with you at your penthouse till I'm ready to face my father and Goten again?"  
  
"Sure Pan... anything for you," said Trunks looking down at the young teenaged girl.  
  
3oclock at Marron's apartment...  
  
DING DONG!!! DING DONG!!! DING DONG!!!  
  
Goten was standing outside of Marron's apartment. It was apartment in Satan City. Goten look around to see it was place someone rich would stay.  
  
"Trunks brought her this apartment."  
  
With that said the rung the bell once more and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes stood at the door. She wore a short dress that was all black with pink lines going vertical on it. She was wearing long black boots and her Brest was busting out of the dress. Goten stood in shock to see how Marron looked. He spoke with a cracking voice,  
  
"Mar...ron.... what.... happen... to... just.... pink and red?"  
  
"It died, come in."  
  
Goten step into Marron's house. It was really nice. She had white carpet and white sofa; everything in her living room was white, red, pink, or mixture of all 3 or just 2 of the 3.  
  
"My wardrobe will change not everything else. Just because I change my look doesn't I changed my liking of colors."  
  
Goten just stood there and look at Marron, he was just to shock to see how she look. He looks her up and down and said,  
  
"Your pigtails."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Their gone... you hair is just straight."  
  
"Yea!!! I know, isn't it great?"  
  
"Well what deal did you wanted us to talk about?"  
  
"Oh yea, now I remember that's what you came over here for. Well I got the greatest deal in the world. You and I will be happy for the rest of our life's."  
  
"Well what is it Marron?"  
  
"I only got one word."  
  
"And that's?"  
  
"Force"  
  
"What? What do you mean by 'force'?  
  
"Lets force Trunks and Pan apart."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yea, lets force them apart."  
  
Goten just look at Marron like she done lost her mind.  
  
"Come on this is the best it can get."  
  
Goten got up out of his sit near the dinning room and said,  
  
"Bitch are you crazy or have you lost your mind? I'm out, I'm not trying to listen to your crazy plan."  
  
Goten turn around and was ready to leave. Then Marron grabs him by his arm and said,  
  
"Come on Goten... hear me out I think you might like this plan a lot."  
  
"And what makes you think I want to do such a thing to my best friend and my niece?"  
  
"Easy... I saw that look of envy on your face last night when she was dancing with Trunks. You hated it the blood of hate was flowing through your veins, you didn't like it one bit."  
  
"So what does that got to do with separating Trunks and Pan?"  
  
Marron lean closer to Goten's ear and whisper,  
  
" A lot... because you are in love with your own niece."  
  
With that said Goten pulled from Marron's grip on his arm and look at her with hate in his eyes. You could tell he wasn't happy about what she said. But then his eyes soften and tears started to well up in his eyes. He fell on Marron's shoulder and started crying. Marron stood there in shock has Goten cried on her shoulder. He lifted his head, backs off of Marron, wipe his tears away, and just look at her.  
  
"Yes I am... I am in love with my own niece. It really came out of nowhere, one day I just woke up and I couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her eyes light up her long black hair, just the way she is. My Dende it's like weird you know, I never thought I see the day I didn't care about my own girlfriend... but that day came 8 months ago.  
  
I woke up and it wasn't her I was dreaming about any more. Pan took her place, I still don't know why I'm still with Pencila.... but I am."  
  
The room was quiet. Marron just looks at Goten and took a seat with a smile on her face. Goten sat down on the white chair cross from them, and with a smile on her face and said,  
  
"More the reason to do this plan with me."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Yea, it's perfect you get what I want and you get what you want. I get Trunks and you get Pan, it's like a 50/50 thing."  
  
"NO!!! I won't do this plan with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I will sacrifice my happiness for Pan and if that means I can't have her, then I won't be sad."  
  
"Why be like that Goten, come on you know good as well as I do, that Trunks is way too old for Pan. A 14 year difference she's 16 and he's 30 it'll never work out."  
  
"I don't care I want her to be happy. If it means her being with a 30-year- old man than go right ahead."  
  
"Well I don't care I'm getting what I want, you know that son of a bitch used me?"  
  
"What are you talking about Marron?"  
  
"Trunks, I'm talking about Trunks. He made me his girlfriend, because he couldn't go out with Pan so he used me so the media would shut up about him being a bachelor. He knew he couldn't go out with a 16- year- old, the headlines will explode. The media will have a field day with this news under their belts. Trunks name and Capsule Corporation will be ruin, he wouldn't be able to show his face or anything; he might even end up in jail. He would be shit, Goten he'll turn into pure shit."  
  
"But what that got to do with me?"  
  
"Everything, he'll be accuses of having sex with a minor and that minor will be your niece. They'll be at your house every day trying to get Pan to talk, it will be the sadness story since, since."  
  
"And the sad part about this it will be all my fault."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well... I'm the back bone to all of this."  
  
"I still don't get what you're talking about."  
  
"See last night or early this morning around 2. I came back from Pencila's house drunk. I got drunker by going to a bottle of wine out of brother's wine room. Damn, I'm shock that I can still remember all of this, I guess its Dende's way of punishing me for what I'll done."  
  
"What did you do Goten?"  
  
"I... I... I... I... tried to rape Pan"  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Yes I did. That's why her clothes was a mess, and why she was at Trunks penthouse last night, she probably when over there. I don't know what they did and that's how it all really started."  
  
With that said the room fell quiet and then Marron spoke,  
  
"Another reason to do this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea, another reason... Trunks got your girl. The girl you'll been dreaming about, lusting over and everything else for 8 months. Look Goten it's prefect; just think about it. Just really stop and think about it. What if they did had sex? He got something that you'll never get. He got Pan... he too her innocence away. She's practically his now. So don't you want to force them apart now? Or let him drive on something you know you'll never get?"  
  
Goten look at Marron with eyes of evil; his smile wasn't normal, he pull out his hand with a smile on his. Marron smiled reaches out grab his hand and shook it,  
  
"It's a deal," said Goten smiling.  
  
"Great," said Marron smiling.  
  
Then Goten got up out of his seat and walks outside and shut the door behind him. Marron sat there and smiled she was in a good mood. She turn on the radio from where she sat at and the slow song started playing,  
  
#Living disappearing... I'm not standing here anymore.  
  
I'm dying going like a false walkway...  
  
The pain in my heart is making me go, and I can't stop it.  
  
Black dark cover clouds like an angel's hell.  
  
I'm screaming and no one is willing to help.  
  
The picture I draw on my wrist is a symbol showing I can't carry on, and then he comes into my life again.  
  
The blood that drips from my wrist shows I don't wanna live anymore, but then out of nowhere he save me again.  
  
My burry eyes are showing up again.  
  
It must be tears again.  
  
Now when I touch things I go right though them like I'm not there.  
  
I'm faded like the fog in the morning, and no one is willing to help me out.  
  
The picture I draw on my wrist is a symbol showing I can't carry on, and then he comes into my life again.  
  
The blood that drips from my wrist shows I don't wanna live anymore, but then out of nowhere he saves me again.  
  
The picture I draw on my wrist is a symbol showing I can't carry on then he comes into my life again.  
  
The blood that drips from my wrist shows I don't wanna live on anymore, but then out of nowhere he saves me again. #  
  
There on her sofa Marron started crying she felt all alone at the very moment. Then she pick up the cell phone and dial a number,  
  
"Hello is that you Leaden."  
  
A/N: Hey!!! I hope you liked my brand new chapter. Today is Sunday 5/16/04. I have 3 more days of Drivers Ed and then I'll be free. The only reason I'm going on Wednesday is because I miss a day last Monday any who I'm glad ya read and bye till next time.  
  
P.S.: The song is about how many loops Trunks bring Marron through.  
  
Disclaimer: The song "Faded" (the one you just read) the lyrics are mine and only mine if you want to use them ya gotta ask me ya heard? 


	5. Forget About It

NEVER ASKED  
  
CHAPTER 4: FORGET ABOUT IT.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT so don't sue me. I'm just a 15- year-old girl who lives with parents.  
  
A/N: Hey!!! I'm back with another chapter of my story. I don't know if I pass yea, but you might get an update on that at the end of the chapter. Anyways, here's something that you need to know about this chapter... this chapter takes place 3 days after what happen at the hospital and everything else with that done happen. With that done he's a nice summary of chapter 3.  
  
Last chapter summary  
  
Everyone runs to the door to see Pan and them, Marron had a deal for Goten, Pencila and Pan get into fight of words (it was a tie), Pencila said that Trunks and Pan had sex, everyone is shock, Pan say it didn't happen (because it didn't), Videl lost trust in her daughter, Gohan and Pan go head to head in a battle of words, Gohan asked why she left her uncle; she couldn't say anything left, Trunks follow her, Gohan was getting ready to take off Vegeta stop him, Trunks and Pan talk at a water fall, Pan is going to stay with Trunks till she's ready to go back, and Goten and Marron makes a deal that changes everyone lives... a deal to force Pan and Trunks apart.  
  
Now on with the chapter...  
  
Goten sits in the living room and listens to the heated augment that Gohan and Videl was having.  
  
'Another day with this crap, I can't take it. Pan has been gone for 3 days now... strange enough so has Trunks. No one has seen the two since the indent at the hospital. Gohan and Bulma have team up to find Trunks and Pan, but they are nowhere to be found. Tien, Vegeta, 18, Chaozu, Krillen, Yamcha and Ubuu have been searching all over the place, they couldn't find them.  
  
I have never seen Bulma in this much stress in my life, Videl and Gohan have had their share of arguments; but Pan just up and leaving took the cake, they been yelling at each other non-stop. They don't even sleep in the same bed anymore, that's how bad it is, mom has been crying non-stop since Pan up and left, Tien has been there to help her out with this, Pencila could careless, Sharpener and Eraser has stop talking to us, Bra has been crying non-stop and taking her anger out in training lesson with Vegeta (yes training lessons).  
  
Ubuu is taking it well he feels sorry for Bra, Marron... she actually pretty happy about this. She just doesn't like the part about Trunks being gone too, and me how I'm taking this? It has been the worst 3 days of my life. My niece done ran off with some man, my family and friendships are falling apart and there is nothing I can about it. Pencila and I broke up the day Pan and Trunks left. I remember like it was just yesterday...  
  
$Flashback$  
  
"I'm glad the slut is gone. She can stop meddling in Trunks and Marron's relationship."  
  
"Hey, trick remember Trunks has gone with her."  
  
"He'll be back. No need for worries."  
  
"What if he doesn't come back? What if they don't come back?"  
  
"That won't ever happen. He'll kill Pan before he comes back."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Easy cuz I can. That hussy took away my beauty. I don't care if she's hooking on the streets of Easy City, I'm just glad she's gone. She should have never slept with Trunks."  
  
"She didn't, she never slept with Trunks. Bulma was right you are taking this to the head a bit too much."  
  
"Are you saying I'm over reacting?"  
  
"If the shoe fits?"  
  
"How can you say the Goten? I thought you love me."  
  
"I do Pencila, but I'm not going to just let you stand her and talk smack about my niece."  
  
"How can you defend that slut?"  
  
"Easy because she's family. My own flesh and blood, and I'm not just going to let you stand here and talk so much junk. Pan was right she should of drag you from there to Roshi's island."  
  
"So what are you saying that I'm lying?"  
  
"If the shoe fits Pencila if the freakin shoe fits."  
  
"So you are defining the slut?"  
  
"She's not a slut."  
  
"Look Goten you must chose, me or Pan."  
  
"Pan... Pencila... Pan"  
  
"Bye Goten Son it was nice knowing you."  
  
"Bye, forever Pencila."  
  
Goten with to the door of her apartment and walkout.  
  
$End of flashback$  
  
And that's how it ended. Such a long relationship ended, because she doesn't understand the word family. That relationship was such a waste of time anyways, it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm just worry about Pan... oh my sweet Pan when did I lost you? You use to be so sweet. The purity in your eyes uses to be great. No I don't even see it anymore.'  
  
"FORGET YOU TOO GOHAN!!!"  
  
Videl stomp through the living room and slam the door behind her. Goten look over to his brother who was standing there in shock.  
  
"First my daughter now my wife."  
  
"You should really let her cool off Gohan. She'll come back."  
  
"That's what Vegeta told me when Pan left. Now she's gone and no one knows where she or Trunks is at."  
  
"Come on bro calm down. Yelling isn't going to bring Pan or Videl back."  
  
"I wish it could. Man do you feel like a drink?"  
  
"More than ever," said Goten with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
Over at Marron's apartment...  
  
"All man what time is it?"  
  
Marron look over at her clock it's 2 in the afternoon.  
  
"MAN!!! THIS IS MY 2ND TIME LATE FOR WORK THIS WEEK!!!"  
  
Marron falls back on the bed and look up at the ceiling.  
  
"You say something baby?" said a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"No I didn't Leaden. Why did you wake me up?"  
  
"You look pretty sleeping."  
  
"I had the most mess up dream."  
  
"What?" said Leaden sitting down on the bed.  
  
" I dreamt that Pan and Trunks left. And they never came back."  
  
"Well you got the Pan and Trunks part right. They left 3 days ago remember. All most everyone is worried that they left."  
  
"Oh yea, the girl who took my man."  
  
"What will happen between you and Trunks when he gets back?"  
  
"I don't know only time can tell."  
  
"Well with that done how about an afternoon snack?"  
  
Marron blushes and said,  
  
"Oh Leaden. I didn't know you wanted an afternoon quickie?"  
  
"What afternoon quickie? I'm talking about these fresh fruit I bought from the store while you was sleep. They make a great afternoon snack."  
  
Leaden pull out a bowl full of fruit, Marron did an anime drop off the bed.  
  
In the gravity room on C.C...  
  
"Fight girl fight."  
  
"I'm fighting damn it."  
  
Bra was battling her father. She was missing hits like Master Roshi's pick lines.  
  
"Come on Bra act like if I was so one you hated very much."  
  
Bra look at her father and all she said was,  
  
"Marron you bitch."  
  
Bra punches her father he flew across the room. Bra's eyes were changing from blue to green; her hair was changing from blue to yellow. Then she stops and passes out on the floor. Vegeta ran up to his child and pick her up. He smiles and said,  
  
"Kakarotto's brat's brat watch out. There's a new power in town. And she capable of something you'll never achieve... Super Saiyan."  
  
Vegeta walks to back the main part of the building. There standing in the backyard wearing a very short orange dress with orange boots with a smile on her face was Pencila. Vegeta frowns at the very present of the young lady and says,  
  
"What in the hell do you want?"  
  
"I'm here to ask have you seen Marron? She hasn't been picking up my phone calls or anything."  
  
"No I haven't now get off my property before I catch a case."  
  
"Fine be that why where is Mrs. Bulma?"  
  
"Not here now get of my land."  
  
"Now come on Mr. Vegeta lets forget about the past and move on."  
  
Vegeta slowly puts Bra on the ground and turns to the blonde and said,  
  
"Look what part get off my property don't you get? Get off or my property?"  
  
"Come on Mr. Vegeta, calm down lets forget about everything."  
  
"Get the fuck off my property."  
  
"Now Mr. Vegeta that's now how you treat you guest."  
  
Pencila slowly moves toward Vegeta and puts her hands on his shoulder and whisper into his ear,  
  
"Lets forget about everything around us Vegeta. I want to show you something."  
  
Pencila press her lips against Vegeta's. Has soon as she did that Bulma walk out of the house from the back yard and saw Pencila kiss Vegeta and a shock Vegeta. There was a strike of rage in her eyes she screamed,  
  
"BITCH!!!"  
  
Bulma ran over there in the speed of light and pulled the blonde by her hair,  
  
"BITCH OFF MY HUSBAND!!!"  
  
Bulma started to throw punches into Pencila already mess up face. Blow after blow blood and the cracking of bones could be heard. In other words... Pencila had no chance of winning this battle.  
  
When Goten had waltz on the backyard of property was when he trying to get Bulma off of Pencila.  
  
"VEGETA LET ME GO!!'  
  
"NO LET HER FIGHT!!!"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"THAT WHORE TRIED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Goten look back the Vegeta and stop struggling to get out of Vegeta's grip. Vegeta let him and down and all Goten said was,  
  
"For real."  
  
"Yes for real."  
  
Goten look over at Bulma beating Pencila's face in and says,  
  
"KICK HER ASS BULMA!!!"  
  
With that said Bra stir up and look over at the fight that was going on. All she could see was her mom beating the living crap out of someone and she had blonde hair. Bra jumps up and ran to where her father and Goten stood and spoke,  
  
"What is happening?"  
  
"Ya moms is kicking Pencila's ass."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She tried to have sex with your dad man"  
  
"WHAT!!!" shouted Bra.  
  
"THAT SLUT!!!"  
  
She jumps into the fight with her mother and started stomping on her in the face and abdomen area.  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
DING DONG!!! DING DONG!!! You could here Eraser's laugher from inside of the door. She opens the door and screamed on the ground on her front porch was her half dead daughter.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"WHAT ERASER WHAT?"  
  
Sharpener ran to the door and saw in wife on the ground crying over the half dead daughter.  
  
"Oh Dende..."  
  
"HONEY CALL THE HOSPITAL OH DENDE WHY?"  
  
Sharpener took out his cell and called 911. After that he called his son who just happened to be at Marron's.  
  
Where Pan and Trunks were at...  
  
"I don't wanna go back."  
  
"We have to someday Pan we can't stay here forever."  
  
"I rather been here than back where I use to be."  
  
"Look Pan, I ran away with you so I keep you safe and for you to have company. It's been 3 days now we gotta go back. Anyways I have a job and you school."  
  
" I don't care anyways WHY? WHY? WHY GO BACK? WHY CAN'T IT JUST BE YOU AND ME?"  
  
"Pan... what are you talking about?"  
  
"You and me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"Pan just doesn't say anything. Don't say anything you will regret."  
  
"If I say something to you Trunks Vegeta Briefs I wouldn't regret it."  
  
"Pan STOP!!! While there is sometime."  
  
"What is there to lose Trunks?"  
  
"A lot of things Pan."  
  
"I rather lose it all than you."  
  
"We gotta go back."  
  
"No we don't"  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Why? Why go back? Do YOU want to go back?"  
  
"Not without you Pan Son."  
  
"Then we'll just stay here the rest of our life's."  
  
"We can't do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Pan ran into Trunks arms Trunks just look at the teenage girl in his arms. He softly spoke,  
  
"We can't we just can't"  
  
"That's not an answer Trunks Vegeta Briefs."  
  
Trunks just stood there and look into Pan eyes and spoke,  
  
"I can't keep this with in my heart anymore. Pan... I don't know how to say this."  
  
Pan look up at Trunks and said,  
  
"If you can't say then just show me."  
  
Trunks lean down to Pan's height and kiss her softly on the lips. But it did stop there he started to kiss his her neck and put his hand up the girls dress. Then a knock on the door of the tree house ended the moment. Trunks and Pan when and look out the window to see who it was. They were shock to see.  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Cliffhanger I'm mean and I know that. This chapter is shorter than my past two chapters I note that, but I'll try the next one longer. And if you didn't figure out yet Vegeta was not super Saiyan when Bra was fighting him. Now I bet y'all are like: 'why is Pencila the one getting her ass kick and not Goten or Marron hell both?' ya gotta wait, to be honest you'll have to wait for long time. Don't worry their get there's in parts of the story. But for now ya just gotta wait.  
  
[And for other news]  
  
I still have crap load of homework to do. I'm surprise I did this. My brand new story "Couple On Main Street" might take a while. Because I'm like spending most of my free time on a project for English that is our final exam, and it's due on Friday of this up coming week, and I really haven't even started on it.  
  
I don't know about my Driver's Ed exam that I took earlier this week. Anything can happen; I'm trying out for my full orchestra at school gotta practice and more exams on the way. Tomorrow I'm going to busy as crap, I have a dentists appointment that was hold back twice once because of trip to Boston, I was suppose to go that day and instead I when to get shoes (a nice pair of pink, gray, and white Air Force 2's didn't know I had a pair till my little sister told me.) and the 2nd time Driver's Ed 3rd time it has been push back again I have a lab in Biology, we're dissecting frogs. There is a lot for me going all this week you might see chapter 2 sometime next week.  
  
And on top of that I have other stories besides theses two folks. I need time to work on them too. I will leave you with a part of my favorite DBGT song, which I don't own... but guess what it is?  
  
DAN DAN kokoro hikarete 'ku  
  
Sono mabushi egao Ni  
  
Hatenai yami Kara tobidasou  
  
Hold my hand  
  
Bye from day dreamer006 


	6. Dead Coma Part 1

NEVER ASKED  
  
CHAPTER 5: DEAD COMA PART 1 OUT OF 4 or 5 Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hey folks before I type on I just wanted to tell you all way there is a 3 parts to chapter 5. To be honest when I typing chapter 5 I didn't think it would be really long it was. It turns out to be 17 pages and I still haven't even got to the part why it's called Dead Coma. I stop so I could post it. But what I thought was 29.2 something KB was really 68 and my computer said I couldn't continue with it and close itself. Made I was face to the worst of the worst... I had to spilt the chapter up it was ordinarily 2 parts now 3 or 4 I don't know yet heel maybe even 5. Knowing I won't be able to fit everything else in part 2 with out the computer crying. So here I am giving you part 1 of 4 or 5 of chapter 5. See folks you know how I always give you a summary of the last chapter? I'm feeling lazy today. So if you want a memory refresher do like I do scan the last chapter the person posted or just read the last paragraph of the last chapter. Now that I'm done with rambling on with chapter 5 part 1.  
  
Then a knock on the door of the tree house ended the moment. Trunks and Pan when to look out the window to see who it was, they were shock to see bra banging on the door like she was the police, Bulma, or Vegeta. Pan looking shock shouted  
  
"We're right here Bra."  
  
Bra looks over to see her brother and best friend waving at her to come here. The girl flew over where they stood at she when through the window and said,  
  
"Do you two know how long you have been gone?"  
  
"Three days," said Pan in a non-caring way.  
  
"You don't care how much hell you'll put us through?"  
  
"Mmmm... I don't know."  
  
"Pan, don't be that way. It's been crazy since you two deicide to leave and not come back."  
  
"Who said we weren't coming back?" asked Trunks lost.  
  
"I said we are not coming back. I don't wanna come back."  
  
"Pan... I can't fight Marron and Pencila alone. You got to understand, everything that life was is different now since you left and that was 3 days ago."  
  
"What are you talking about Bra? Life isn't that bad back home... is it?"  
  
"Pan ever since you left your parents have been arguing non-stop, father has been training non stop, mother crying... me crying and training, your grandmother is starting to become a wreck, and your uncle has been drinking non-stop. When he went to our house the day you guys left. I saw him drink half the bar out.  
  
Pan you gotta come back... you'll gotta face your father sometime. Might has well be sooner than later.  
  
"No... Not yet... I'm not ready... maybe later the week. Now I just want to think."  
  
"Whenever you want to do Pan," said Bra.  
  
"Braking news braking news."  
  
The three turned to the TV to see what was going on,  
  
"Just no more than 20 minutes ago model Pencila Yellow was sent to the hospital, with life threaten injuries. She was found beat up and half dead at her parents' house. We'll have more on this at 6."  
  
Both Pan and Trunks turned at Bra and said,  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
  
"It is more like what did me and mom do?"  
  
"What did you two do?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well I don't know what happened. All I know is that I woke up and mom was beating the shit out of Pencila. Only to find out she tried to get with dad."  
  
"WHAT!!!" both of them shouted.  
  
"Yep, in fury I jump into the fight with mom. Mom had already mess her up I just added the fuel to an already burning fire. And after that me, mom, dad, and Goten droop her off at her parents' house mess up has hell. Goten rung the doorbell and we fled. We did just to so them son of a bitches we mean business."  
  
"That doesn't mean you nearly kill her," said Trunks mad.  
  
"Key word NEARLY."  
  
"GO BRA!!!" shouted Pan, she give her a high five.  
  
"Just for that I'm going back, but lets let them calm down and then we go back home. Lets wait 3 days."  
  
"COOL!!!" both Bra and Trunks said.  
  
That night...  
  
"Come on Bra let Pan sleep with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's your friend. Your both girls you can sleep in the same bed together."  
  
"Nope... anyways I think y'all enjoy it more if you shared a bed." Bra wink her eye, which caused Pan to blush and Trunks to stand there in total shock.  
  
Bra turn around and left for the other room in a small tree house. Both Trunks and Pan just stood there in shock.  
  
Where Marron was at...  
  
"Where is he? I called that man 30 minutes ago having me out here all alone out here in the dark and I'm pretty too where can he be?"  
  
"Marron you can stop talking to yourself now."  
  
Marron turns around and sees Goten with a red jacket on.  
  
"Where in the hell have you been? I been calling you on your cell and everything."  
  
"Well my brother needed me. Videl hasn't come back home now what do you want? Gohan has weird ways of coping so hurry this up."  
  
"Aw Goten please don't been this way I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what Marron that deal we made?"  
  
"Yes and no. Did you hear about Pencila?"  
  
Goten jump and a brisk wind went through the two. Goten walk over to a bench and sat down.  
  
"Yea sad isn't it."  
  
"No not really I really could careless."  
  
Goten eyes shot up from the ground and look at Marron's cold blue eyes. With a look of her mother a scared him a bit.  
  
"Marron... how could you say that? Pencila's your friend."  
  
"Yea but she's a slut. She probably got her ass kick by some mad girlfriend or wife because she's so willing to give up her body so easily. You know she almost got beat up 5 times for doing something she should of never been doing to some of her friends boyfriends and husband. She's such a whore"  
  
"What about you and Trunks?"  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Did you two ever have sex?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Goten's eyes widen.  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"He never wanted to have sex with me. He said that he's waiting for marriage that lying son of bitch he been waiting on Pan that's who."  
  
"Pan."  
  
"Trunks isn't a virgin we all know that but he waiting on the girl he loves a lot to be able to engage in such an act with."  
  
"And that's he wouldn't with you."  
  
"It's pretty sad... on our 4 month of going out I started not to care any more I need to engage in something."  
  
Marron took a cigarette out of her purse and got a lighter to lit it up.  
  
"When did you start smoking?"  
  
"6 months ago."  
  
Marron took a puff from her cigarette.  
  
"So who did you fuck?"  
  
Goten looking at the girl take another puff.  
  
"None of your business Son."  
  
"Why did you say anything if you wasn't going to tell?"  
  
"Just for the hell of it."  
  
"You'll been having sex with Leaden."  
  
Marron drops her cigarette on the ground and look at Goten with hate in her eyes.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Come on Leaden is like his mom when he see or gets something good he has to brag about it. He tells me you're a screamer."  
  
"Shut up Son. JUST SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Touchy."  
  
"I'm not the one in love with their niece."  
  
"I'm not the one who wants to ruin life's to get a man who doesn't even love me."  
  
Marron walk over to where Goten sat bend down and look him straight in the eyes and said,  
  
"Look here Son you also agree to making this deal got out so don't put this on me, second of all I'm tried of people controlling my very well being."  
  
"No one's controlling you."  
  
"Maybe be in your eyes but in really life I'll been control parents been acting bitchy since the day I turned 6. I gotta do this gotta do that make her proud make him proud. And when I finally got something I know I could control I drove for it. Getting rid of Pan was something I always wanted to do. Do get me wrong there was a time I WAS her friend but that died quickly.  
  
I won't mind rubbing away that rich bitch Bra either."  
  
"Bra... I thought you liked Bra."  
  
"Yea right and I'm the queen of England. That trick stole 5 boyfriends from me, and she's 9 years my junior. The only reason I put up with her was because she was Pan and Pencila's friend. Well that died when she stole Pencila's first boyfriend when she was in senor in high school."  
  
"That was about 2 years ago."  
  
"Right silly boy. I could never forget that day my blood boiled for Pan's head and her blood on my hands. She is the reason for my change and the thoughts of loneliness every night for the pass 3 years."  
  
"And that's"  
  
"That that whole got damn black star dragon ball thing came. YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE!!! If you did Pan would die a painful death. But then when they got back... killing her with my hands wasn't something I was going to do anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes let her kill herself the greatest plan ever and laugh at her funeral while I fuck her crush I had it in the palm of my hand. Those 6 months was heaven she should of never told me about her crush to Trunks. But the night of my birthday which was no more that a week ago hell it was 4 days ago, was when I noted that I couldn't brake her I could brake them.  
  
If the world being save depended on Trunks having sex with me, you and I wouldn't be having this talk now because that how much he's devoted her."  
  
"So."  
  
"That's where I got my plan from ruin their very relationship has it stood crash it kill it make it a living hell. But then I noted I couldn't do this by myself. That's when you come in Son; I saw how you looked at Pan at my birthday party. With such anger but lust you was mad at how she was dancing with Trunks but wanted her to do that to you.  
  
So I figure with you on my side I could get them to go apart."  
  
"Are you the devil?"  
  
"Nope I'm just Marron 18 Chestnut."  
  
"Is this all? Because I have to go."  
  
"No not really."  
  
Marron pulled her all brown dress down and rubs the cigarette out with her brown boots, which had a thick 8 inches to them. She bends down and whisper in Goten's ear.  
  
"I'm getting tried of Leaden I want some fresh meat."  
  
Goten jump out of his seat accidentally pushing down Marron on to the ground. A drizzle started to come down.  
  
"IS THAT'S WHY YOU CALLED ME HER TO BE YOUR SEX TOY!!!"  
  
"I thought that's what you knew?"  
  
"MARRON YOU SLUT!!!"  
  
Marron got up off the ground and dusts herself off. And walk toward Goten and put her arms around his neck and started to nibble on his earlobe. Goten push her away and rub is fingers through his hair and said,  
  
"I need a drink."  
  
"Please don't go Goten. Don't you want to have sex with me?"  
  
"Not with a girl who's been with very guy on the block and back, because Trunks won't drop his pants."  
  
"That's not true Goten please I need this."  
  
"Why don't you go call your little blonde sex slave?"  
  
"I can't he's has a sister in the hospital that's just cruel."  
  
"I thought you didn't like her?"  
  
"She still my friend Goten please just once... just once."  
  
"You know they places for sex addicted people."  
  
"They a place for alcoholics now drop you pants and give me what I want."  
  
"Go to hell Marron."  
  
Goten turn around and was starting to walk away.  
  
"GOTEN!!!"  
  
Goten stop walking.  
  
"YOU WANT HER DON'T YOU?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"YOU WANT HER DON'T YOU? YOU WANT PAN DON'T YOU? YOU WANT TO BE WITH HER RIGHT?"  
  
Goten turn around and look at the blonde who now but baby blue strips in her hair.  
  
"THEN WHY ACT LIKE THIS? YOU WANT PAN I WANT TRUNKS. SO WHY BE THIS WHY?"  
  
Goten walk back to Marron and said,  
  
"Having sex with each other isn't going to get us to them."  
  
"But it'll make us closer. Look Goten we gotta work together. Till we can get what... We'll just have to use each other."  
  
Marron walks closer to Goten and kisses him on the lips. Goten wanted to push her way but didn't instead he wrap his arms around her and kiss her back. He flew her back to her apartment.  
  
At the tree house...  
  
'It's now 12 and I still can't sleep. We gotta talk and now.'  
  
Trunks roll over to the sleeping Pan sat up and stated shaking the teenage girl.  
  
"Pan wake up... Pan wake up," he said it low enough not to wake up his sister.  
  
Pan stir and look up to a burry vision of Trunks.  
  
"What Trunks?" asked Pan rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Pan we need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About us."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Do you remember that kiss from earlier today?"  
  
"Yes I really can't for get about that."  
  
Pan blushes a bit in the darken room. Trunks reach over and turned on the lights.  
  
"Well... it's kind of hard to talk about."  
  
"Just say it Trunks."  
  
"Well I'm having a problem laying in the same bed with you."  
  
"Do you want me to go in the living room?"  
  
"No please stay don't go anywhere cuz of it."  
  
"Then what's the problem Trunks?"  
  
"I can't lay in this bed with you without thinking... thoughts."  
  
"What thoughts Trunks?"  
  
"Thoughts of me and you having sex."  
  
"You woke me up because of that?"  
  
"Come on Pan if I act on it instead of thinking about it you know how much of a fool I'll be? If they find out you are pregnant knowing I was with you the whole time... I'll be in jail on top of that Gohan's going to kill me."  
  
"Then your dad kills mine for killing you."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I just want to deal with it anymore."  
  
"Deal with what?"  
  
"Everything it'll be hell when we get back."  
  
"Don't think about then."  
  
"I can't stop... the things that has happened... to be honest a part of me doesn't want to go back home... Marron... Pencila my dad your dad, and everybody else and now this Pencila thing... Dende how will I be able to deal with this?"  
  
"You won't be dealing with this alone Trunks."  
  
Pan put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm here and Bra's here and Ubuu won't mind helping out. Trunks you're not alone and you'll never be if you have me."  
  
"Your right Pan I do have you. We'll get through this just the two of us.  
  
Trunks leaned in and kissed Pan on the lips. Turn around turned off the lights and when to sleep. Pan thought to herself.  
  
'Oh Trunks... something tells me this is just the beginning their be too many obstacles in the roadway. To many road blocks... but I can't see you at the end of the road with me. It seems so burry... I guess that's the future... crazy in it's own little way.'  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter 5 part 1, sorry. We that's about it oh yea I'll be updating Couple On Main Street next just to make you all wait. Sorry but gotta go oh yea... I PASS DRIVERS ED and all I gotta do is pass that 6 hours behind the wheel thing and learners permit here I come. And I'm FULL ORCHESTRA YAY!!! Now that I'm done for now bye!!!  
  
P.S.: Sorry for the chapter it's shorter than usually and do you think I should up the rating... now that's up to you guys. I don't thinks it's that bad. So tell me what ya thing bye till next time 


	7. Dead Coma Part 2

NEVER ASKED  
  
CHAPTER 5: DEAD COMA PART 2 OUT OF 4 OR 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT, so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HELLO PEOPLES!!! Hello to a new chapter of "Never Asked." more like a new part, because of the fact it's a new part instead of a chapter. I don't know about y'all but school is out and I'm doing dances. Anyways now I have time to type my stories. Any who now that I'm done with my half ass author's notes on with part 2.  
  
Summary of chapter 5 part 1  
  
It turns out to be Bra outside of the small tree house that both Trunks and Pan share. She tells them what has happen since they left. Which is a small living hell. Bra must stay with them now since they all agree to let them cool off. That same night Bra stays with Pan and Trunks, Marron and Goten met up. After some reveling secrets and disses to each other. They ended up going back to Marron's apartment (that slut) any who Pan and Trunks had a good needed conversation and they now know that they are never alone. But Pan believes this only the tip of the iceberg to a list of problems that will be thrown.  
  
Now that is done. On with chapter 5 part 2.  
  
The sun crept into the room. The light slowly hits Videl's face. That shows a mark of redness on her face. The sunlight opens the woman's eyes. She looks around still laying down on her bed to slow that it was morning.  
  
She slow lifts up and look over to see Gohan wasn't next to her. Tears crept to the woman's eyes. She places her hand on the bruise on her face. She slowly spoke,  
  
"Last night. He doesn't know how sorry I was. I didn't mean to come in at 3 in the morning."  
  
The memories of last night started to flood the woman's head. The tears came streaming from her eyes. She shouted in fury,  
  
"HE HIT MY HUSBAND HIT ME!!!"  
  
The tears became harder her body soon found the bed again. A ring at the doorbell made the woman jolt up. She quickly wipes the tears from her eyes and got her robe and wraps it around her and quickly ran down the stairs.  
  
The ringing got faster and louder Videl shouted,  
  
"I'M COMING!!!"  
  
She got to the door and opens it quickly and saw Yamcha on the other side. He's looking like he didn't age a bit over 35. Even if was in is 60's.  
  
"Hello Videl how are you doing this morning?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Quickly coving her face.  
  
"Videl what was that?"  
  
She quickly covers it.  
  
"Nothing Yamcha. I'm still sleepy, come back later."  
  
Videl tried closing the door, but couldn't. Yamcha out beat her and open the door in a quick flash.  
  
"Videl did he hit you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't play games with me Videl. Did Gohan hit you?"  
  
"I don't know what happen. His hand just came cross my face and... and..."  
  
The woman fell into Yamcha's arms and started to cry, Her tears standing his brand new shirt. She slowly close the door behind him and said,  
  
"Lets talk about this."  
  
Over at Marron's apartment...  
  
The sun blasted into Goten face. He shot his eyes open and saw a burry figure in the background. He opens his eyes a lot wider to see Marron in a suit. She was wearing a red dress that was made for business.  
  
"Wake up Goten. You can't sleep her in my bed while I'm gone."  
  
"What, what time is it?"  
  
"It's 7:30 why?"  
  
"7:30 OH SHIT I'M GOING TO LATE FOR WORK!!!"  
  
The half naked Goten fell from the bed and hit his back on the ground. He jump up and look in Marron's closet to see male clothes. He turns around with an evil smile and says,  
  
"I didn't know you cross dress Marron."  
  
Marron turn around at Goten with anger glaring in her eyes and said,  
  
"I don't cross dress. Those are Leaden's clothes and some of it is Trunks."  
  
"OH!!!"  
  
"Well I hope they don't mine me wearing their clothes."  
  
Goten when the closet and chose some random outfit. Something that only Leaden would wear. He looks at the outfit and put it back. He looks in the closet again and saw an outfit that Trunks like to wear. It was a pair of black pants and black dress shirt, look at the floor for a pair of shoes. Saw some nice pair of shoes that were black on the ground. And ran to Marron's bedroom bathroom to take a quick shower and to get dress.  
  
While Goten was in the shower Marron called some one on the phone,  
  
"Hello maybe I speak to Mr. Yellow?"  
  
"Is this Marron Chestnut?"  
  
"Yes ma'am it is."  
  
"Hold on I'll carry the call over."  
  
"Hello Marron."  
  
"Sugar bear. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine so is everything going to plan?"  
  
"Yes baby. Soon you'll get what you want."  
  
"The only way I'm paying you is if you brake them part Marron."  
  
"Don't worry. Hell will be soon let lose."  
  
"This is to great of a plan."  
  
"I know and soon you and I will be happy."  
  
"Met me at Dreamer's café for lunch and maybe more."  
  
"Whatever you want me to do sugar bear."  
  
"Good, good, till my love puppet."  
  
"Till then."  
  
Marron ended the call on her cell. Goten came from the bathroom looking like he was going on a date.  
  
"Well look at you."  
  
"Well, I do look good."  
  
He posed in the full mirror that Marron had.  
  
"Well Goten I'm gone if you want anything. And I mean anything just call."  
  
Marron left the room and the lost Goten.  
  
At the tree house...  
  
"Hello Ubuu. What are you doing here?" asked Trunks mad.  
  
"Bra called. She told me to come here."  
  
"BRA HE'LL TELL!!!" shouted Pan coming from the kitchen.  
  
"No he won't. You can't you won't."  
  
"What? I don't get it what's gong on?"  
  
"Sit Ubuu there is much to tell," said Br walking over to her boyfriend.  
  
Back at the son's house...  
  
(A/N: Are you getting confused? If you are good, and if not good too).  
  
"I mean since Pan left we have been yelling non-stop Yamcha. I feel has if my world is crashing down. And that slap that slap from last night. It stings Yamcha, not just physically but emotionally. The pain might have stop but the bruise that is there will be there forever."  
  
"I told you to stay at my house. Lunch would of never mine."  
  
"I know, but I couldn't be such a burden."  
  
"Please Videl you are not a burden."  
  
"He drunk himself to a oblivion Yamcha."  
  
"He was worried."  
  
"I feel has if I'm a burden. I can't I just disappear off the face this earth."  
  
"Don't say that Videl."  
  
The older man shook her. Hoping sense with come back to her.  
  
"How dare you Videl. You are an important figure in people's life's you are Pan's mother, Gohan's wife, Hercule's only daughter, Chichi's favorite person to around and a list of things. Why do you want to end you life?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Videl went into Yamcha's arms once more and cried. Then she looks up with tears in her eyes spiting out of them heavy and salty. Yamcha slowly started wipe the tears from the woman's eyes. She smiled lightly and looks a tiny bit happy. Then Yamcha did the unthinkable... he kissed her. The kiss was short but sweet. Videl look up at the man as if he was crazy. But smiled and kiss him back.  
  
Back at the tree house...  
  
"So let me get this straight: Bulma and Bra beat the crap out of Pencila, Pan and Trunks are now a couple, your planning to say here for another day or so, and why you left?" asked Ubuu with his eyebrow up.  
  
"I don't wanna take about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well cool now that we are up to date. I'm hungry what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Baked fish," said Pan  
  
"Oh... you're joking right?"  
  
"Unless you want to get some eggs from birds nest, find fruit, and get some milk from a near by cow. It's bake fish," said Pan mad.  
  
"You kidding right?"  
  
"NO!!!" shouted Pan mad.  
  
"You stay here ya got to work for it. We made Bra get dinner last night, so you is going to get breakfast."  
  
"Fine. Bra are you coming?"  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
Both Bra and Ubuu left the small tree house.  
  
"Now that they are gone we can chill in quiet."  
  
"Or make out."  
  
"That works too."  
  
Trunks picks up the teenage and girl and goes back into the room that they shared.  
  
Back at the son's house...  
  
His hand wonders over the woman's body. Where did all of this lust came from, they don't know. All they know is that they needed to be in that person's arms. The kiss became heavier. Their breath became heavier. He couldn't take it anymore. He takes off the woman's robe. There she stood in a long pink nightgown, he was just dying to rip off her.  
  
He kisses her once again she pushes him back bit. And started to shake her head. The man said,  
  
"What's the matter Videl?"  
  
"We can't do this?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's wrong."  
  
"No it isn't when you love someone."  
  
"What words do you speak of Yamcha?"  
  
"I... I love you Videl."  
  
Videl eyes widen to words that was hitting her ears. She can't believe what her just said. A part of her felt the same way but this couldn't happen it was like and unrequited love that was hitting her. She was happy she was really happy. For the first time in 7 months. She couldn't let this moment die. She kisses him on the lips, and said.  
  
"I can't say that I love you, but my heart does yearn for you."  
  
"Then come with me Videl. Come with me to a land of love and lust."  
  
"I'll be happy to."  
  
Yamcha and Videl gets off the sofa and go up stairs to Videl's bedroom  
  
At C.C....  
  
"Please Gohan I understand you pain. I want to find Pan and Trunks as much as you do, but they have hide their ki and we cannot find them. Strangely enough Bra has disappeared too."  
  
"Bra."  
  
"Yes, she didn't come home last night."  
  
"My Dende where could they be?"  
  
"I don't know Gohan. We can't give up... we must find them and bring them home."  
  
"I can't wait till then."  
  
"Good me either now we must continue our search."  
  
Back at the tree house...  
  
"Trunks you can't do that."  
  
"Who said I couldn't."  
  
"That's lunch."  
  
"But I'm hungry."  
  
"You starting to sound like Goku-San Trunks."  
  
"SHUT UBUU!!!"  
  
"Touchy."  
  
"Now people we should came down. And watch some TV." said Pan smiling.  
  
The four walk to the TV sat down and turn it on. Gohan and Bulma were on the TV screen.  
  
"Hello people of the world. Can you please help us? We have lost our children. Trunks and Bra Briefs and Pan Son."  
  
A/N: And I end there. I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but the next two chapters might be on the short side or should I say parts. The only reason I don't want to go over board is because I don't wanna have 17 pages and force to spilt it up. So if I was doing it on a random scale like at the good part, you'll understand. I'll try to have this story updated soon. Look at it like this if I update "Couple On Main Street." unless another wise, so till the next I update bye!!!  
  
P.S.: Remember that part when Videl was talking about an unrequited love? Well It reminded me of a poem I have on fan fiction called "Unrequited Love." Ya gotta check it out to know what's it's about anyways bye again. 


	8. Dead Coma Part 3

NEVER ASKED  
  
CHAPTER 5: DEAD COMA PART 3 OUT OF 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hey peoples, I'm back with another new part for chapter 5. Which is finally going to end the next time I update YAY!!! Okay now that I'm done with that lets talk about another story of mine... "Jazzman." or should I say poem... because that's what Jazzman is a poem, that I got inspired to write after I heard a good saxophone part in a anime song I heard. It's a poem that I see my two most favorite reviewers like. Anyways, I prepare to make an offer. If you want me to I will turn Jazzman into a story but the both of you got to say so. I'm not going to do if one of you doesn't want to. The only reason I'm putting this offer up is because the last time I made a poem into a story which was "Unrequited Love" I had got the most awful case of writers book I couldn't post another story if I wanted to. It was horrible, as you see that "Never Asked" is almost like my story form of "Unrequited Love." Expect the story isn't around a letter that Goten wrote to Pan. Any who I just wanted to put that out there. Not that I'm done with that one with chapter 5 part 3... With out a nice summary of chapter 5 part 2.  
  
Summary of chapter 5 part 2  
  
Well Videl woke that morning with a bruise on her face it so happened Gohan give it to her. (Goten did say Gohan has bad coping problems). Someone was at the door it turn out to be Yamcha. He was there to check on Videl, because she over his and Lunch's house the night before and found the bruise on her face. Bra told Ubuu where her, Pan, and Trunks are. Trunks is mad that she did and in the end Ubuu could come over, but by the words of Pan. If he wanted to chill her you got to work for... he told him to go get breakfast. Videl and Yamcha had a talk, which ended in the bed (if you get what I mean). Any who over at Marron's apartment Goten wakes up and is in a rush and wears Trunks clothes. Then Marron had call a man no on knew of well not really last name Yellow. Any ways they when their separate ways, back at the tree house Trunks is hungry and gets kind mad an Ubuu. In attempts to cool the both off, Pan suggests they all watch some TV; and that's where we start.  
  
NOW THAT WE ARE DONE WITH THAT ON TO CHAPTER 5 PART 3!!!  
  
"Now people we should calm down and watch some TV," said Pan smiling.  
  
The four walk to the TV sat down and turn it on. Gohan and Bulma were on TV screen.  
  
"Hello people of the world. Can you please help us? We have lost our children. Trunks and Bura Briefs and Pan Son."  
  
The camera people started to talk pictures and man shouted from the crowd of cameraman and reporters,  
  
"IS THIS WHY MR. TRUNKS HAVEN'T BEEN A MEETINGS?"  
  
"Yes," answer Bulma trying not to cry.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT TRUNKS GIRLFRIEND MARRON CHESTNUT?" shouted another reporter.  
  
"She is save and sound. She is right here."  
  
Marron steps from behind Gohan and Bulma with tears in her eyes.  
  
"TRUNKS PLEASE IF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, COME BACK TO ME I MISS YOU!!!"  
  
"The slut," said Pan and Bra in unison.  
  
"IS IT TRUE THE FAMOUS MODEL PENCILA YELLOW WAS BEATEN UP BY YOU DAUGHTER MR. SON?" shouted a reporter.  
  
"I am not going to answer any questions that concern my daughter and Miss Pencila with out her present?"  
  
"GO DAD!!!" shouted Pan.  
  
"MRS. BRIEFS IS IT TRUE?" shouted a reporter.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"THAT YOU SON TRUNKS SLEPT WITH A 16-YEAR-OLD."  
  
"I am not here to answer questions my son can answer on his own. I just want my son and daughter back."  
  
"ALL RIGHT MOM!!!" shouted Trunks and Bra.  
  
"MR. SON IS IT TRUE THAT YOU DAUGHTER WAS THE 16-YEAR-OLD HE SLEEP WITH?"  
  
"I am agreeing with Bulma here. When Trunks come back he can talk for himself. I just want my daughter back. And Panny wherever you are please I just want you to know that your mother and me love you very much. Please, please come home. "Gohan was starting to hold back his tears.  
  
"Daddy..." said Pan trailing off. Tears started well up in her eyes.  
  
"This press conference is over please no more questions," said Bulma walking off the stage with Gohan and Marron.  
  
Trunks turn off the TV.  
  
"Maybe we should go home now?"  
  
"NO!!!" shouted Pan.  
  
"Pan-Chan how can you be so selfish? Did you just see that? They want us home."  
  
"But I'm not really to go home. The deal was tomorrow and that's how it's going to be tomorrow."  
  
"Pan Son what's up with you? How come you don't want to go home?"  
  
"I have my reason..."  
  
"What reason Pan?"  
  
"Nothing... just nothing."  
  
Pan got up out of her seat and ran out the door of the little tree house that Trunks made for her.  
  
"BRA!!!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"LOOK SHE JUST RAN OUT OF HERE!!! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT."  
  
"WHAT!!! Look if you want me to I will go after her."  
  
"No... I'll go after" Trunks slow got up and walk outside to find Pan  
  
Over at C.C....  
  
"Did you think I did a good job?" asked Gohan looking out into the yard.  
  
"You did great Gohan. All I hope is that bring them home."  
  
"Yes me too... me too."  
  
At the son's...  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
"WHOA!!! He did a press conference just so they could hear his pain," said Yamcha making breakfast for Videl.  
  
"Oh my, and Marron. She looked so sad she must really miss Trunks."  
  
"Yea, but at the hospital she look more like she was going to kill him."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"Do you really think?"  
  
"Really think what?"  
  
"That Pan and Trunks had sex."  
  
"To be honest Yamcha... I feel has if I don't know anything anymore."  
  
"You know what I think?"  
  
"What do you think?'  
  
"That Bulma was right."  
  
"In what form?"  
  
"That Marron and Pencila over reacted. Come on they said themselves they slept in the same bed with each other before and nothing happen."  
  
"True, but they could be lying."  
  
"Have you lost trust in your own daughter?"  
  
"To tell the true yes."  
  
"So you rather believe a slut of a model and an over reacted blond then your own daughter?"  
  
"Slut?"  
  
"Yes that bitch is a whore. You know she tried to have sex with me 3 months ago."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Yes she did why? I don't know."  
  
"Well I guess I have reasons not to trust Pencila, but Marron what about her? She seems trustworthy."  
  
"I don't know about her either. Ever since she move to Satan city that girl has really been up the wall."  
  
"What do you mean by up the wall?"  
  
"Well, ever since she move here she has change."  
  
"Change?"  
  
"Yes change. Her eyes use to be filled with life and now if you ever take a good look at them they feel... they feel so cold."  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Yes, like she could care less about her life. That she's some type of rebel."  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Yes Marron."  
  
"I never look at it like that."  
  
"Because you are not with her as much as me."  
  
Over in the forest of East City...  
  
"PAN!!! PAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Trunks heard someone crying by the creek.  
  
"Pan..."  
  
The raven-haired girl turn around and then turn back again.  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"Trunks I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"You'll have to tell Gohan someday."  
  
"NO NEVER!!!"  
  
Pan started to cry. Trunks slowly walk over to the teenage girl and hug her.  
  
"He's suppose to be my uncle..."  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"Please Trunks..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me have sometime to think."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone. Not now not ever."  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
Trunks lean in and kiss her.  
  
11:59 at Dreamers café...  
  
"Where is she? It's almost noon."  
  
The man looks up to see a blonde haired girl with baby blue strips in her hair.  
  
"You were almost late."  
  
"Yes I know my love I'm sorry."  
  
"Please don't be."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Is there anything new going on?"  
  
"Well Pan and Trunks disappearance act is actually pulling for the good."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"They are at each others throats and it's a beautiful thing."  
  
"Good, good. That's how I want it. It that about it?"  
  
"Besides the press conference I did it some good... hopefully."  
  
"Good, good now lets see... how bad this well turn out."  
  
"Yes my love and soon we will both have what we want," said Marron laughing.  
  
At C.C....  
  
"Thanks Bulma."  
  
"Your welcome Gohan."  
  
Gohan walk out of the building smiling. He walks to his air car and took off in his car. He was on his way to the flower shop down the street. He thought to himself,  
  
'I want to say I'm sorry. Videl's favorite flowers white rose and a box of candies might cheer her up. I'm really sorry about last night... I'm sorry for everything.'  
  
Gohan hit the gas and drove off.  
  
At son's house...  
  
Videl looks at a picture of her and Gohan's wedding. They look so happy, and then she spoke out loud,  
  
"A lot has happen in 6 days. So much I sometimes felt our relationship go down the drain, but it's not over it's never over till the fat lady sings. And I haven't heard her voice yet so it must be good."  
  
A tear slowly slips out of her eye. Then the door burst open there with a smile on his face was Goten.  
  
"HEY VIDEL!!!"  
  
Videl looks up and saw him and smiled and said,  
  
"Hey Goten. Home early from work?"  
  
"Yep, the old crack pot actually came through for me. First time in ages he's actually letting me off for the rest of the day and boy I sure do need it."  
  
"Yes, don't we all."  
  
The two started to laugh. Goten wipe the tear away from his eye and look over to Videl in notices a bruise on her face and open his mouth,  
  
"Videl who gave you that?"  
  
"Gave me what?"  
  
"That bruise."  
  
"What bruise?"  
  
Videl cover the mark on her face.  
  
"Don't lie to me Videl, who gave you that bruise?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"It was Gohan wasn't it?"  
  
"What about Gohan, Goten?"  
  
"He gave you that bruise did he?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Thought so. Don't worry he give me the bruise on my leg."  
  
Goten pull up his right pants leg and there sat a bruise.  
  
"WHOA!!!"  
  
"Yea, tell me about it. He give me the bruise after he got mad at mom over something."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your bruise."  
  
"Please, I don't even stress about anymore."  
  
"You don't."  
  
"Yea, I got it when I was like 6 so euh."  
  
"Thanks Goten that was encouraging."  
  
"Your welcome if you needed me I'll be in my room."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The young man walk up stairs to him bedroom.  
  
The door open and there was Gohan with 24 dozen roses and a box of candy.  
  
"Hey hon."  
  
"GOHAN!!!"  
  
Videl got out of her seat in the living room and ran to her husband.  
  
"Videl I'm..."  
  
He was cut short my Videl's kiss.  
  
"Please, don't be. I should have called."  
  
"No please, I had no right to hit you. Your my wife, not a punching bag."  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
"Look I bought you your favorite flowers and candy... just for you. I took off work today just so I can think about what happen. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. There isn't enough words in the dictionary to tell you how sorry I am."  
  
Videl just took the flowers and candy away from her husband and whispers softly into his ear,  
  
"Right now Son Gohan I don't care. The world can end has long has I'm with you."  
  
"My world would end if I wasn't with you Son Videl."  
  
Gohan pick up his wife and carried her up stairs.  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Goten sat in his room drinking down another bottle of jack Daniels. He could hear the moans from his brother and wife's room. The moans only made him drink more. He took another slip from the bottle and tears started to fall down his eyes. He thought out loud,  
  
"What have I done? Dende what have I done? I slept with that slut, that girl who's been with every guy on her hall of her apartment and Leaden. I feel... I feel so dirty. I made her happy; I made her... DENDE KILL ME NOW!!!"  
  
He took another slip from his bottle.  
  
"I'm the reason for this shit. Why did I even agree to this dumb ass deal anyways?  
  
'Because you love her?'  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
'Me.'  
  
"Me who?"  
  
'You subconscious dumb ass, it's because you love her. That's why. You could make her more happier that Trunks can.'  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
'Yea, your best friend.'  
  
"My ex-best friend"  
  
'No your best friend'  
  
"Why? He took the love of my life."  
  
'And... Use that on your side soon Pan will be all your, make up something get a plan in. you made this deal with Marron and she's doing all the work, so get off you sorry ass and do something.'  
  
"No I can't. I betrayed her."  
  
'Who?'  
  
"Pan, I slept with Marron. The girl she'll been hating since the day she turn 13 1/2."  
  
'Don't you mean 13?'  
  
"No 13 1/2, she practically hates her."  
  
'And... Put the damn bottle down and stop crying over some ass you got last night. You can't get Pan by droning yourself in alcohol. Move your ass, get the woman you love.'  
  
"You know what?" said Goten standing up.  
  
"Your right, you are right. I shouldn't be so depress of spilled milk. I will get the love of my life."  
  
'There ya go.'  
  
"But, I'm too drunk to anything now."  
  
'Do it sometime tomorrow like in the morning Goten Son, you are going to have your dreams come true.'  
  
"Your damn Skippy."  
  
Goten put down the bottle and lie down and took a nap.  
  
A/N: Well that chapter 5 part 3. "Couple On Main Street" will be updated soon. And remember what I said about "Jazzman" anyways peace till next time. Bye!!! 


	9. Dead Coma Part 4

NEVER ASKED  
  
CHAPTER 5: DEAD COMA PART 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! Here with a new chapter of "Never Asked" or part should I say. The last and final instilment of chapter 5 I hope you enjoy  
  
Summary of chapter 5 part 3  
  
Pan said lets watch some TV to calm the nerves of everyone. Only to shot them up when they see a press conference throw by no other than Gohan and Bulma, with Marron acting her ass off. After the press conference Bra thought they should go back home. But Pan wasn't ready for and the end insult she ended up leaving the tree house. Over at Gohan and Videl's house Yamcha and Videl talk about Pan, Trunks, Marron, and Pencila. In the end they are still left with questions and not getting anything out of it. Marron and Mr. Yellow talk about their plan is going. And Trunks comforts Pan, Goten tells Videl the hit was nothing and should stress, and with that Gohan comes home with flowers and candy to tell his wife sorry. Goten has a nice conversation with himself and is willing to push out with his part of the deal with Marron.  
  
Now that is done ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
RING!!! RING!!! RING!!! Ubuu rolls over a lays closer to Bra. The sound of Ubuu's cell going off again makes him get and look at him phone and pick it up.  
  
"Hello this is Ubuu speaking?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Bulma"  
  
Bra jumps up to her mother's name.  
  
"A good morning to you too."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"THEY ARE!!!"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"10."  
  
"All right I'll be right over Mrs. Bulma."  
  
"Okay Bulma."  
  
Bra looks over to her boyfriend and said,  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"What the hell was that? Was your mother. She called me because Sharpener and Eraser called everybody to Satan city Hospital."  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Yes everyone I gotta go okay bye."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
Ubuu got up and got dress and left the room they shared. Pan who heard their talking got up out of bed. She sees Ubuu dress up and stuff and spoke up,  
  
"HEY!!! Where are you going?"  
  
Ubuu jump a bit and turn around at the raven-haired girl and spoke,  
  
"I got a call from Bulma. She wants me to come me her and everybody else at the hospital in Satan city."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know Eraser and Sharpener called us there."  
  
"It's probably about Pencila."  
  
"Man... I don't feel like dealing with them."  
  
"Well you better go I'll wake up Trunks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Today is the day. The day we go back home."  
  
"Well good luck Pan."  
  
"Thanks Ubuu."  
  
Ubuu walks out of the small Tree house and flew off to Satan City.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
"Where is Ubuu?" asked Vegeta getting mad.  
  
"He's coming I called him. He's on his way."  
  
"Well good I don't want to be here with the two blond bitches over there."  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
  
"IT'S TRUE!!!"  
  
"Well what they don't know won't hurt them."  
  
"I'M HERE!!!" shouted Ubuu.  
  
He walks through the door of the hospital.  
  
"GOOD!!! Now that island boy is here we can start now. Look the reason why we bough you all her is because our daughter Pencila is hanging in the hands of death here. She's still in critical condition and hasn't woke up in 2 days," said Sharpener.  
  
"And...," said Vegeta  
  
"Well we just wanted to find the person who has hurt our beloved daughter. And I think we all know who."  
  
"Who?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Don't play dumb you know what happen. Your daughter put my daughter into a coma," said Eraser.  
  
"WHAT!!! Our daughter has been missing for almost a week know and you are saying that she put your daughter in a coma." said Videl mad.  
  
"YES I AM!!! Your daughter was mad. She was mad about how Pencila expose her for the slut she is."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"YES I SAID IT!!! YOU DAUGHTER IS A 1-CENT WHORE!!! WHO GOT MAD WHEN MARRON AND PENCILA FOUND YOUR DAUGHTER DOING HER WORK!!!"  
  
"BITCH!!! FIRST OF ALL MY DAUGHTER ISN'T THE WHORE HERE!!! IF ANYBODIES DAUGHTER IS A WHORE IS YOURS!!!  
  
Everyone is the room gasp.  
  
"Videl," said Bulma shocked.  
  
"YOU LITTLE HUSSY!!!"  
  
"OH!!! I'M SORRY AFRAID!!!"  
  
"WHATEVER BITCH YOU AND YOU WHOLE FAMILY!!!"  
  
Chichi lifted up her head and spoke,  
  
"Mrs. Yellow, may I state you talking about my son's wife, my granddaughter, my wife, my husband Goku, Goten, my father, and Gohan. I will not let you stand here and talk crap about them.  
  
"AH SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD HAG!!!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME?"  
  
"Repeat that I want to make sure."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Chichi walk up to Eraser and said,  
  
"Don't you ever call me and old hag."  
  
Chichi took her fist back and hit the younger woman in her face. Eraser walk back has she look at the older woman with shock she had a broken nose and blood was dripping from her wound pretty fast.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!"  
  
"YOU WANNA FIGHT ME?"  
  
Chichi drop into a fight stand and said,  
  
"Look my granddaughter is missing, there are rumors about her and I don't know if they are true or not. My husband Goku is gone 2 years now and feel has if everything I know for life is splitting away. Don't try me, because I will hurt you."  
  
"Oh I'm afraid of little old grandma over there."  
  
"Please, I am one of the strongest women alive and your temping me."  
  
"Oh, just because my daughter got beaten by a Son that doesn't mean I will."  
  
"Please, I could get Videl to fight you if you wanted to lose to a son, but... I started this battle I'll finish it."  
  
"Fine what whatever old lady."  
  
Eraser ran towards Chichi with her fist in the air, Chichi dunk and uppercut Eraser in the stomach. She stops and started coughing up blood. She fell on the ground and started coughing tears weep from her eyes she should up and look at the older lady and said,  
  
"YOU HUSSY!!!" And launch for another attack.  
  
It was cut short by the Chichi kneeing her in the stomach. Vegeta smiled watch Kakartto's wife beat the shit out of Pencila's mother. Bulma also smiled at the one-sided battle she walks a little closer to the fighting Chichi and spoke,  
  
"Give up you weaker than you punk ass daughter."  
  
"WHAT?" Eraser stood up holding her stomach blood dripping from her nose and mouth.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"  
  
"HA!!! Just remember this. Tell your daughter to stay away from my husband."  
  
"WWHAT?"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME TELL YOU DAUGHTER TO STAY AWAY FROM HUSBAND!!!"  
  
Bulma kick the already dying Eraser. That last kick made the woman pass out on to the privet lobby for C.C. family and friends section of the hospital floor. Chichi, Videl, and Bulma walk over to the pass out Eraser.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!"  
  
BOOM!!! Bulma flew from the side of the hospital she on to the other side. The one who did it was no other than Sharpener. He had a look of a killer look in his eyes. Then Vegeta came out of nowhere and punch Sharpener making him brake through a chair that was in the lobby.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!! HOW DARE YOU HIT MY MATE I'LL KILL YOU FIRST BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!"  
  
Gohan and Goten started to hold back Vegeta.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!"  
  
"NO VEGETA!!! IF YOU KILL HIM YOU'LL BE CHARGE WITH MURDER."  
  
"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!!!"  
  
"He's right Vegeta."  
  
"BULMA!!!" he ran to her aide.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!" said Leaden looking at his parents on the ground knock out. He looks at all that was going on and pick is mother and father off the ground and walks away to the lower part of the hospital.  
  
Later that day around 2...  
  
"My Dende today was just crazy," said Videl.  
  
"Yea, I know," said Gohan sitting next to his wife.  
  
"What does Goten want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know but he says it's important."  
  
Goten walk in from the kitchen and said,  
  
"Look, I have an idea I like you'll like."  
  
"What is the idea Goten?"  
  
"Well, the way Pan has been acting makes me think she needs some time away from us."  
  
"Where are you going with Goten?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Easy somewhere, I think a different atmosphere will do Pan some good."  
  
"Come out with it Goten," They both said getting mad.  
  
"Boarding school."  
  
"What?"  
  
RING, RING, RING!!!  
  
"Who could be at the door?" said Videl getting up to get the door.  
  
A/N: HA!!! I left you with cliffhanger, but it shouldn't take much to figure out who it is anyways bye and till next time bye. And don't worry "Couple On Main Street" will be updated soon till next time bye again. And here's some facts on chapter 5 all 4 parts. As you figure all of them put together aren't 17 pages. What happen was I hated typing what was already there so what I did was or planning to chop it up and add a twist to what's been there already. Well it didn't worry like out like that. Only part one of chapter 5 had anything that was really from the original chapter 5.  
  
And trust me when I say this, when I say this is totally different from the only I type before. And you know what I'm glad it is, because let me tell you the first one would of left y'all calling a dirty bitch that's how bad it was. But hey that's that anyways till next see ya next time.  
  
P.S.: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!! 


	10. Welcome Back! Welcome Back! We Miss You

NEVER ASKED  
  
CHAPTER 6: WELCOME BACK!!! WELCOME BACK!!! WE MISS YOU.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT so don't sue me. My parents are still making payments on the computer that I'm using.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! People. I'm back and ready as ever. Just let me tell ya something the chapters before was in its own way a prolog. This story is about to get started. This going to be like the 2nd half of the story. Everything is about start and blow up now. This isn't the end of the story. It's just adding more fuel to the all ready burning fire. Well if out more further a do on with chapter 6. But... you know how I be, not without a nice summary of chapter 5 part 4 and for all other summaries of chapter 5 part 1 though 3 read the summaries for the other chapters now done with that on with the summary.  
  
Summary of chapter 5 part 4  
  
(This is going to be short)  
  
Ubuu gets a call from Bulma telling him to go to the hospital in Satan City. Well it turns out that Eraser and Sharpener was there to talk to them. They believe that Pan put Pencila into a coma (now we all know who really did that). Any who a big fight between Chichi and Eraser after Eraser insulated her family, well we all know who won that fight. (GO CHICHI!!!) Any who in attempt to turn sides of the fight Sharpener like bitch slap Bulma that cause Vegeta to kick is ass in one punch. And Leaden just up and left with parents in arm. Later that afternoon Videl and Gohan is waiting for something Goten been waiting to tell them. He says boarding school is what Pan needs and then the doorbell rings. And that's were we are now. Now that we are done with that  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
The doorbell rings and Videl gets up to go it. Opens the door and to her shock there standing in a red dress that belongs to Bra was Pan smiling.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"PAN!!!" the older woman hug Pan with all her might.  
  
Gohan ran to the door to see what was going on only to see his wife hug their daughter.  
  
"Pan..." Gohan was mange to choke from his lips.  
  
"Daddy... I'm... so sorry."  
  
"Pan as long as your here it doesn't matter."  
  
Goten stood in the living looking at the brochures for the boarding school and whisper,  
  
"Pan I'm doing this for us."  
  
At C.C....  
  
Trunks and Bra landed at the on the compound of the company Trunks now own. Trunks and Bra took a deep breath and ring the doorbell. You could hear Vegeta say,  
  
"WOMAN DOOR!!!"  
  
"CAN'T YOU GET IT?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"DAMN LAZY MAN!!!"  
  
You could hear Bulma's footsteps. She opens the door to see her children at the door with the same clothes they had on when they left.  
  
"BURA... TRUNKS!!!"  
  
"MOM!!!"  
  
Bulma hug both of her children and started to cry. When Vegeta got up to see what was going on he saw Bra, Bulma, and Trunks standing in the door way hugging.  
  
"BOY!!! GRAVITY ROOM NOW!!!"  
  
"But dad I just got home."  
  
"I don't care. You leave for about a week and leave us with you and Kakarotto's first brat, brat crap that we were stuck to deal with. BOY GET YOUR ASS IN THE GRAVITY ROOM!!!"  
  
"WHY AREN'T YOU YELLING AT BRA, SHE WAS WITH US?!!!"  
  
Vegeta head snaps towards his daughter. Who was still hugging her mother.  
  
"You too brat. In gravity room in 30." Vegeta just walk off leaving his family in shock.  
  
"Did he just call me brat?"  
  
"Welcome to my world," said Trunks walking towards the kitchen.  
  
Over at Marron's apartment...  
  
"It's okay Leaden, I'm here."  
  
"I can't believe Chichi would do such a thing."  
  
"She as the lungs for it, she can do it."  
  
RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!  
  
Marron walks over to her phone and answer it.  
  
"Hello Marron speaking."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"OKAY I'LL BE OVER TRUNKS HOUSE IN 10."  
  
Marron hung up the phone. And look towards Leaden and said,  
  
"That was Goten."  
  
"AND!!!"  
  
"Pan, Bra, and Trunks are back."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Yep, and I'm going over Trunks penthouse."  
  
"Why is penthouse he could at C.C. compound?"  
  
"Your right. I'll go over there do as you must tell Pencila what's up you two report back here in like an hour."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Leaden open the window and flew out.  
  
"Am still surprise he knows how to fly."  
  
Marron grabs her keys and coat and ran out the front door of her apartment. And started on her way to her air car.  
  
Over at the Son's...  
  
"MY PAN!!!" Chichi shouted hugging her only grand daughter for the nth time.  
  
"I'm here now grandma."  
  
"You have lot of explaining to do young lady."  
  
"Grand ma."  
  
"Mom has a point Pan. Why did you take off like that?"  
  
"I needed time that's all."  
  
"Well I hope you got enough, because you are grounded till winter break."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
3 days later...  
  
Goten sat in his room and look out the window. Taking a bite of his 100th ham sandwich.  
  
'3 days has pass and life is slowing going back to normal. Vegeta makes Bra train like hell now. And he doesn't even bother to call her Princess anymore. As for Marron and Trunks you can call that spilt Ville, because as soon as Marron show up on C.C. property he told her she had the roll. She couldn't go home but she had to get the hell up out here. The poor girl was broken. She was now really detriment to kill Pan, or get her way long enough to get Trunks back.  
  
As for Leaden and Pencila's parents are now out of the hospital with Pencila and are doing fine. As for Pan, and me I'm broken up because wouldn't come at me even with a ten-foot pole in hand and that makes me sad.  
  
BUT... the only half way bright news that came from this is both Chichi and Bulma agree to a dinner party for the celebration of Bra, Pan, and Trunks safe return. WAIT cross that out. ALL HELL IS GOING TO BRAKE LOSE!!! Chichi and Bulma had enough balls to invite the Yellow family. To make sure that there 'official parting' is on good terms... I wonder who's going to died tonight.'  
  
"Goten..."  
  
Goten look over to see Pan standing there still in her sleeping gear.  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No talk to me."  
  
"..."  
  
"You left because of me didn't you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Pan say something. Look I'm sorry I was drunk off my ass... well you forgive this fallen angel?"  
  
'It's true I am a fallen angel; yesterday I couldn't get on Nimbus. I fell off. I am official an fallen angel.'  
  
Pan only look at the man and turn to walk way.  
  
"Pan please."  
  
Pan turn around with eyes of hate and spoke,  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Family forgives it each."  
  
"I don't know about that Goten."  
  
"Pan please look I'm sorry."  
  
"Whatever Goten."  
  
Pan turns her heels and walk way.  
  
A/N: HEY I'm back well with this story. I know this chapter is short most of my chapters are long and are more than 5 pages, I just don't feel like it. The plot of this story isn't slipping and it isn't writers block I don't know what it is. But it'll only get better. Well bye till next time and really don't know when that is well till again bye. 


	11. You Say This But Meant That

NEVER ASKED  
  
CHAPTER7: YOU SAY THIS BUT YOU REALLY MEANT THAT.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! Welcome to another chapter of "Never Asked" okay so before I go on with anything let me please state this (taking a deep breath) okay this is for all of the anonymous reviewers. (Taking another deep breath) if you don't like how the story is put out or the coupling in this story, stop wasting mine and your time reviewing. Reading your STUPID ASS RANT AND RAVES OVER THE STORY IS, IS REALLY A WASTE OF TYPING TIME!!! If you don't like how the story is place out don't read the rest of the story and don't review. You place out your reviews and somehow in your little own way flame but... don't have ENOUGH BALLS!!! To leave you e-mail address because you feel what I have out isn't 'what you called the normal fan fiction couple' isn't in my story.  
  
Then kiss my natural black ass because you're a wasting my and your time mine reading the reviews you typing. The last time I check it was a free country (I live in America). First amendment bitches it says freedom of speech and press. So if I want to put this story up I can. You can do two things one read it and tell my flaws like constrictive criticism OR just don't review it. Because it's I don't want to read it or deal with it. Like I say don't flame me because I will flame you back.  
  
Oh yea, and if you are going to flame it make it nice and please don't tell me to stop doing what I like to do and that's typing and posting fan fiction, because if you read my next chapter you will get a nice curse out from your truly. So in others words DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!!  
  
Done. Sorry for that folks just want to put it out there. Any ways I said that I wasn't going to update this story for while. But... story calls. I can't just wait that long. The 28th is like a good 2 weeks or so I couldn't do that. Any who now that I'm done with that on with chapter 7 of "Never Asked" but... not with out a nice summary of chapter 6.  
  
Summary of the last chapter  
  
Pan, Bra, and Trunks are back from their 6-day trip only to get toss into hell. Pan is stuck with punishment from then to winter break, Vegeta as put poor Bra in the wraps, Trunks and Marron broke up (Yay!!!) any ways a party is being throw by no other than Chichi and Bulma. And Goten and Pan had their first talk since she's come back, and yes he's sorry. No she doesn't forgive him.  
  
(That was short)  
  
NOW THAT IS DONE ON WITH CHAPTER 7!!!  
  
They all sat at the table quietly. No one spoke. Bulma was sitting at the head of the table and Vegeta was sitting on the other side. To Bulma's right sat Bra with her hands nicely tuck in her lap. To Bulma's left sat Chichi. Goten sat to Chichi's right across from Chichi sat Tien looking over at her. On Tien's left sat Bra. Across from Goten was Pencila. Leaden sat next to Goten, Sharpener sat next to leaden. Marron sitting next to Pencila, Eraser was next to Marron. Krillen sat next to Eraser and 18 sat next to Krillen across from Eraser was Lunch. Yamcha sat across from Krillen and Videl sat next to Yamcha she as across from 18.  
  
Hercule sat next to 18 he was across from Gohan who sat next to his wife. Pan sat cross from Ubuu and Trunks sat next to Pan. There was an empty seat across from him and the Vegeta ended the table.  
  
Bulma look around at all her friends and family and also formal friends and thought,  
  
'I'm glad I put out the cheap china. I would be so piss off if I had the good stuff out and something pop off.'  
  
They sat in quiet for another 5 minutes till Vegeta spat out,  
  
"What is with this quiet? If you have a problem say it now."  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
  
"WHAT WOMAN?"  
  
"After diner."  
  
"After diner my ass. I can't eat when there is scum getting ready to eat my food."  
  
"Vegeta please."  
  
"What Bulma what?"  
  
Everyone at the table gasp,  
  
"..."  
  
"Bulma what? Do you want to fight now or in one of the many dens in the blasted place?"  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"Bulma he has a point."  
  
Everyone look at Pan.  
  
"Look I can't take it anymore. Force to keep my mouth closed, wishing I could just brake free. I don't like the idea of sitting at the same table those sluts are also sitting at."  
  
Pan pointed at Marron and Pencila.  
  
"WHAT YOU SLEPT WITH TRUNKS?!!!" shouted Marron.  
  
"Why still defend Marron everyone knows as soon as your car hit this property Trunks told you to disappear."  
  
Marron slams her hands on the table and stood up and pointed at Pan and said,  
  
"LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE TOMBOYISH BITCH!!! YOU TOOK HIM!!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T TAKE ANYONE."  
  
"You liar. If you wasn't here we would still be together."  
  
"BITCH PLEASE!!! If you once got off your back and stop spreading your legs for every guy who had a 100-zenie bill in his pocket, then you'll know that he doesn't love you. Why he when out with you I don't know why."  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SLUT!!! Shouted Pencila.  
  
"BITCH I KNOW YOU ISN'T TALKING!!!" shouted Bra.  
  
"You little blue haired bitch."  
  
"Bra," said Bulma.  
  
"OH YOU GOT WORDS HUH? All of a sudden you got enough balls to fight me?"  
  
"BITCH BEEN HAD"  
  
"OH HELL NO!!! You don't deserver to be in the present of this princess."  
  
"HA you are a princess of an planet that's been gone for over 50 years and you boast about it like I gotta bow down or some shit like that."  
  
"Trust me Pencila I'm a more better person than you'll ever be."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
A robot came in the room and said,  
  
"Diner is ready Mrs. Briefs."  
  
"Bring it in."  
  
The robots flooded the room with food and started to place it in the center of the table.  
  
"Now maybe diner will be less eventful."  
  
Everyone place a fake smiled on his or her faces and started to fill their places with food.  
  
An hour later everyone is done eating and it's time for desert.  
  
"Okay we could get through that," said Bulma smiling.  
  
"This is fuck up and I can not take it anymore," said Vegeta getting up out of his seat.  
  
"If you want to throw down I'll be in the den near the living room if you want an judge."  
  
Vegeta left the table. Everyone sat there in shock. Trunks stood up and said,  
  
"Hey Goten can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two demi Saiyans left the table. Pan started to get the gut feeling of something isn't right.  
  
"HEY BITCH YOUR LITTLE FRIEND ISN'T HERE TO SAVE YOU!!!" shouted Pencila.  
  
"TRUST ME BLONDE!!! Dende knows I don't need no help from anyone to kick your ass."  
  
On the side of the house near the gravity room...  
  
"What's up man?"  
  
"Nothing much just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Cool about what?"  
  
"Pan."  
  
Goten wince at what his best friend said.  
  
"What about Pan Trunks?"  
  
"Don't fuck with Goten you know what."  
  
Trunks turn to his best friend with raging eyes.  
  
"So Pan told you?"  
  
Goten look over at his best friend  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
Silence set over the two the Goten spoke,  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I'm her friend."  
  
"More like sex slave."  
  
"You let the words of those two sluts get into your head."  
  
"They have something to a certain point."  
  
"And that's what?"  
  
"She isn't your sex slave. But... you have something I want."  
  
Trunks eyes widen at what he just said,  
  
"I have something you want?"  
  
"Yes and I have love her ever since the day she was born and you take the innocence right out of her."  
  
"WHAT? YOU WANT PAN?!!!"  
  
"Yes I do. For about 8 months now I can't sleep I can't think. It's just all about me and her, and how you ruin it."  
  
"WHAT RUIN SOMETHING THAT'S NOT EVEN THERE!!!"  
  
"You took her with your charm you womanizer."  
  
"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU ANYWAYS SHE'S YOUR NIECE!!! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I WAS HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH BRA WHAT WOULD THAT MAKE ME?"  
  
"Human."  
  
"Human... Goten you tried to rape her."  
  
"It wasn't like that."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"So now I'm a bastard?"  
  
"What happen to the Goten I grew up with?"  
  
"He's here."  
  
"No he isn't. The one I knew had a heart. You are just a waste of space. The Goten I knew had a life in his eyes and now when I look into them their cold."  
  
"I'm still here."  
  
"No you're not you fell of Nimbus. I saw you, you called him, tried to get on him and fell off right on your ass."  
  
"..."  
  
"The Goten I knew never drink like a fish either."  
  
"..."  
  
"Is there something you would like to say?"  
  
"Yes, you're not me. Never be me never will be me. I have been through hell."  
  
"We all miss Goku Goten. That doesn't mean you drink yourself to death and you fall in love with your niece."  
  
"Your right, but there's more. My father was there for my childhood. You had a dad I didn't. Anyways Pan is someone I chose to love. Not something that it will pass like a fad."  
  
"You can't have her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Think about it dick head."  
  
"Out of my face."  
  
"Oh I'm scared."  
  
Goten pushed Trunks. Trunks punch Goten the two started to power up  
  
In the den...  
  
"BITCH!!!"  
  
The room shook.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Bulma shock.  
  
"OH SHIT IT'S TRUNKS AND GOTEN!!!" shouted Pan running toward the gravity room.  
  
"MY HOUSE MY HOUSE STOP THEM!!!"  
  
The gang ran towards the gravity room. There shining in bright gold was Trunks and Goten were fight.  
  
"GOTEN TRUNKS STOP!!!" shouted Pan.  
  
They didn't stop they kept fighting and they jump up through the roof of the room that they were in and started fight in the night sky. Pan flew up the battling friends and said,  
  
"LISTEN TO ME STOP!!!"  
  
The two golden warriors stop battling and look at the teenage girl.  
  
"What is this about?"  
  
Goten only power down and flew off.  
  
"Trunks what's going on?"  
  
"Couldn't face the truth. So he fights."  
  
Pan only stood there and watch her boyfriend look out on to the distant of where is formal best friend flew off to. When they landed let's say all hell broke lose.  
  
"BOY WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
"Father."  
  
"ANSWER ME!!! DIDN'T I SAY IF YOU FIGHT COME INTO THE DEN?"  
  
"Yes but."  
  
"BUT NOTHING GRAVITY ROOM 10 MINUTES!!!"  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
  
"WHAT WOMAN?"  
  
"Trunks what happen dear?"  
  
"Don't want to talk about it."  
  
Marron ran up to the man and said,  
  
"Do you want to talk to me about it?"  
  
"BACK OFF SLUT!!!"  
  
He pushed her away and she landed on the ground harshly.  
  
Pan was going after him but Vegeta stop her and shook his head.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!!!" shouted Marron pissed.  
  
"He didn't feel like dealing with your shit that's why."  
  
"PAN!!!" shouted Gohan mad.  
  
"It's true father he didn't."  
  
"SHUT YOUR TRAP WHORE!!!" shouted Pencila  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT? YOU 2 ZENIE WHORE!!!" shouted Bra.  
  
"Please blue hair I don't wanna hear your mouth."  
  
"BITCH!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU STAND THERE AND INSULT MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!!! WHEN WE ALL KNOW THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU GOT INTO THAT COMA IS BECAUSE YOU TRY TO FUCK MY FATHER."  
  
Everyone gasp expect for Bulma, Vegeta, and Pan.  
  
"That isn't true little girl how dare that you speak such words of my daughter," said Eraser.  
  
"It is true blonde that's why she was place into that coma, because of me and my daughter kicking her little peppy ass."  
  
Everyone turn and looks at Bulma.  
  
"YOU... YOU... OLD BITCH!!!"  
  
"Mom lets go now," said Leaden.  
  
"NO!!! SHE HURT MY DAUGHTER!!! SHE'S THE REASON WHY OUR DOCTOR BILLS ARE SO FUCKING HIGH I WILL NOT LEAVE WITH OUT KICKING HER ASS FIRST!!!"  
  
"Yea right and I'm poor as day."  
  
"Hey poor as day."  
  
The two was getting ready to up against each other in battle, in till Leaden pick his mother up and said,  
  
"We are going broke because of this. We might as well just go."  
  
Eraser and Sharpener gave on final look at their so-called friends and left.  
  
An hour later at Gohan and Videl's house...  
  
"Pan," said Videl walking up to her daughter, with Gohan soon followed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey dear with came in her to talk to you about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well me and your father have been thinking especial because of the events that happen at Bulma's party tonight; this will be good for you."  
  
"Mom you're scaring me."  
  
Gohan left the room.  
  
"Look honey please we beg of you don't get mad at us. This is for the best."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well after much talk. We have decide on to send you to a boarding school in London, England."  
  
"WHAT!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT DO ME!!! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT TO ME!!!"  
  
"Pan please this is for the best. You father has seen out your resume to the school as we speak. In a week they will mail us a letter stating if you got in or not. And with that a registration for you class for the next year. They're still having summer break."  
  
Pan fist now ball up and rage in her eyes.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"Pan."  
  
"Don't speak to me."  
  
"Pan."  
  
"Fuck off bitch."  
  
Videl jump at what her daughter said. Pan quickly ran into her bedroom and slams the door. And started to punch holes in the wall of her bedroom and then she fell down against the bed.  
  
A/N: HEY YOU GUYS!!! Another chapter of "Never Asked" is done. Man everything is going to go off. This is going to be crazy soon. And remember if I don't update before the 28th you can't say I didn't because I did. Any who bye and all "Couple On Main Street" fans update soon, till next time bye. 


	12. No Turning Back

NEVER ASKED  
  
CHAPTER 8: NO TURNING BACK.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! Welcome to a new chapter of "Never Asked." This might be the last chapter you'll get from me in a while. Because after I update one of stories from a different series, which, is the last chapter, I might update "Couple On Main Street" before I leave to go up north. Then if you lucky I might update this story too. Because when I get back, which will probably, be the 2nd. Don't expect any updates for both "Never Asked" and "Couple On Main Street" for at lest a week or maybe even two because I have other stories to work on. But... DON'T WORRY I will update before the 16th of August. Why? Because I live in the south and we start school in August. Also since the school year starting back up, my updates with less so there. Just telling ya that. I'm also going to say the same thing in "Couple On Main Street" so just keep that out there. Any who now that I'm done with that ON WITH CHAPTER 8. But not after a nice summary of the last chapter.  
  
Summary of last chapter  
  
A big party was thrown. Almost everybody was there. A bunch of fights started. Trunks and Goten aren't friends anymore. Bra told everyone what Pencila tried to do. Videl and Gohan told Pan that she was being sent off to boarding school. She's mad at both her parents  
  
(That was short)  
  
NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 8 again.  
  
Gohan walk into his house to see Videl crying in her lap. And could hear Pan screaming from her room.  
  
"Videl..."  
  
"She told me to fuck off Gohan."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"She told me to fuck off."  
  
"This isn't like Pan."  
  
"Should we tell her it was Goten's idea."  
  
"No, they seem distant lately. I don't want to miss up what they have."  
  
"But Gohan she told me to fuck off."  
  
"Well I'll just have talk with her."  
  
Gohan put the keys to house on the sofa and walk up stairs. Walk over to Pan's bedroom door and knock on her door and said,  
  
"Pan, Pan sweetly opens the door. I know your mad but I just want to talk."  
  
He pushes open the door to see Pan nowhere in sight.  
  
"VIDEL!!!"  
  
About two miles away, Pan was fly over the sea, tears spilling down her face and blowing in to the wind. She was on her way to East City forest. The tree house her, Trunks, Bra, and Ubuu shared.  
  
In West Capital...  
  
Marron was walking near her apartment complex. She walks in and goes to her room she opens the door only to see a shadow in her living room. The black figure sat there on her white sofa. She turn on the lights and there sitting in her living room looking at her with eyes pure of hate was Goten.  
  
"Goten... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting on you of course."  
  
"Why? What do you want?"  
  
"Oh so quick to forget our deal?"  
  
"It's not that. It is just Trunks rejected me again"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To tell you I'm taking full force on my part of the deal."  
  
"You have?" Marron put her purse on the table.  
  
"Yes, I have the greatest plan. Better than yours."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, send her off to boarding school."  
  
"WHAT?!!!"  
  
"Yes boarding school. One all the way in London England."  
  
"You're joking?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"WOW!!! THAT'S GREAT!!! With Pan out of the way I could get to Trunks."  
  
"I thought you two broke up?"  
  
"We did, but I could get him again."  
  
"And that means I could get to Pan. She can finally be mine."  
  
"This great we must celebrate."  
  
Marron ran out of the room and came back in 30 seconds with wine bottles and two wine glasses.  
  
"This is the greatest thing that has happen to me since... since."  
  
"Cool."  
  
At the tree house...  
  
Pan looks out the window and just stared out, into the starry sky. Trunks open the door and saw Pan looking out into the sky.  
  
"Pan."  
  
She turns to her boyfriend and smiled.  
  
"Hey Trunks." she look back outside.  
  
"Why you called me?"  
  
She turn back at her boyfriend and said,  
  
"Those bastards they are sending me way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They are sending me away. Am I to much to handle?"  
  
"Pan... what are you talking about?"  
  
"My parents. They are sending me off to a boarding school in London, England."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"I wish I was. My father sent the letter out. In a week a letter will come back to tell us if I was accepted."  
  
"Don't worry Pan. I'm the president of Capsule Corp. I could get that letter for you and destroy in an instant."  
  
Pan eyes lit up,  
  
"YOU COULD!!!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"This is great I can stay here with you, Bra, and Ubuu. THANK YOU TRUNKS!!!"  
  
She ran into her boyfriend's open arms.  
  
"Anything for you Pan. But now it's time you go home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pan. You run away every time something goes wrong."  
  
"NOT TRUE!!! I needed to get out of that house. I have done beat holes into my wall. I was so piss."  
  
"Okay but go home now. Hiding from them isn't going to fix anything."  
  
"I know."  
  
They said their good byes and give each other one last kiss before they sat off back to their houses.  
  
20 minutes later Pan landed at her front door. She took out her house keys and opened the door. Her mother look like she had just ended a call and her father sat there on the sofa and look up at their only daughter.  
  
"Mom... dad I'm so sorry."  
  
"PAN!!!"  
  
They both ran to their daughter and hug her.  
  
"Pan please you must understand. We are not just sending you away because you're too hard to handle," said Videl sadly.  
  
"We are sending you away because you need a new scene. Somewhere beyond Japan and your home," said Gohan petting his daughter's head.  
  
"I don't want different. I want here."  
  
"Trust me Pan. If you get accepted to Tan Steels Boarding School it will change your life."  
  
"But mom, I don't want that."  
  
"Please Pan. If you do accepted please don't cry just do."  
  
"I'll try..."  
  
"Good."  
  
Pan gave her parents one last look and when up stairs into her room.  
  
3 hours later at Marron's apartment...  
  
Marron cell when off and she open her eyes and grab the phone on her nightstand. She sat up carefully making sure she didn't wake up the sleeping Goten next to her. She pushes a button and said,  
  
"Hello."  
  
"You said they that they were braking apart."  
  
"Mr. Yellow."  
  
"Don't fuck with me Marron. No brake up no money."  
  
"Please sir. I just found out from Goten that Pan is being sent away to a boarding school in London, England."  
  
"London, England that's... HEY I SAID WHEN WE STARTED THIS DEAL YOU CAN'T DARE TALK OF OUR DEAL TO ANYONE!!! Especially Goten."  
  
"Sorry dear. I assure he knows nothing of our deal."  
  
"Don't fuck with me Marron."  
  
"Sir please. Why would I lie to you?"  
  
"You have your reasons."  
  
"Sir I do not."  
  
"Is the process quicker now."  
  
"No sir it has been static since the return of Pan, Trunks, and Bra."  
  
"GET RID OF THAT TOMBOY BITCH!!! She is the reason why I haven't strike before, and she isn't going to be NOW!!!"  
  
"Sir she will be rid of."  
  
"Now, tomorrow 12 Dreamer's cafe."  
  
"Yes sugar bear."  
  
"Bye.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Marron hung up the phone and laid back down, in the pitch-blackness of her bedroom. She stares off into the wall that was recently panted sky blue with red lines at the edge of the walls. Goten turn over and bough her close in a tight hug.  
  
"Night Marron."  
  
"Night Goten."  
  
And soon sleep washes over the woman and soon fell a sleep.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! That's chapter 8. Pray that I can be able to update this story. Well till next time I do not know when but hopefully before I leave to go up north, till then bye.  
  
P.S.: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!! BYE AGAIN!!! 


	13. Send By Mail

NEVER ASKED  
  
CHAPTER 9: SEND BY MAIL.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I just wanted to update before my trip and my new story "Hitorijime" will be updated soon. So don't worry. Any now that's done with that, on with chapter 9.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO IT?"  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"MRS. BRIEFS"  
  
"JUST DO IT."  
  
"..."  
  
Trunks toss the phone across the room with the receiver still at the end. He ran his fingers though his lavender hair and frown.  
  
"How am I to tell Pan this?"  
  
He gets up from his chair and walks into his mother's office.  
  
"Mom."  
  
She turn the round and smiled at her only son and said,  
  
"Yes Trunks is there something you want?"  
  
"Yes, I really have a question."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Yes, why is there a no return on a letter that was send to Tan Steels boarding school in London, England?"  
  
"Why? Videl and Gohan called me. They knew who she ran off to with. They wanted to make sure you don't get the letter back. So they told me to tell the people for the international mail system to don't let Trunks Briefs get the letter. If the letter needs to be drawn back only I can do it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because they didn't want you to get to the letter, they want her to go to that school."  
  
"But do you think she should go?"  
  
"To be honest... no, she the only thing keeping Bra from jumping over the bushes. And if she leaves trust me this isn't going to a pretty story. And she'll be quick to snap at people. This isn't good."  
  
"Then tell Gohan that."  
  
"To be honest."  
  
Bulma took her glasses off and put her thumb and index finger on the spot between her eyes and rub a bit and look back at her son and said,  
  
"They wasn't the one suggested the idea."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Bulma put her glasses back on.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"Goten."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
Bulma flex her fingers and Trunks stood there in shock.  
  
'He's doing this so he separate us.'  
  
"Yep. But they told me not to tell you, because they knew that you would snap and try to fight him. And even get Bra and or Ubuu in this. They want to have a house. So they told me to keep my mouth shut. But I guess I failed at that."  
  
"But why? Why would he do such a thing?"  
  
'I know, I just want to hear the sorry excuse he made up.'  
  
"Well they told me that Goten said, Pan needs a new place to be at. That Japan shouldn't be the place she should be here all the time. You know go beyond this point in her life."  
  
"But why? Why? She's my best friend."  
  
"She's Bra's best friend too. I can't do anything about this, Trunks. Trust me if I could I would. But Pan isn't our child. She's theirs. If they want to send her to London, England for school, they can. But we don't know anything until she gets the letter back that'll accept her in; and then she has to do any interview or the school, and that's the 2nd level."  
  
"Then try to stop them."  
  
"Sorry Trunks."  
  
"Thank you mother."  
  
Trunks left the room and when up the Bra's and knock the on her door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bra?"  
  
"I SAID WHAT?"  
  
"Come on we're going to Pan's."  
  
Bra opened her door and look at her brother crazed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just come on."  
  
"Okay just let me put on my shoes."  
  
At Gohan and Videl's house...  
  
"Pan."  
  
Pan looks out the window and saw Bra and Trunks down there. She opens her window and flew down on the ground and greeted her friends.  
  
"Pan."  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Pan."  
  
"Bra."  
  
"How are you all?"  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look Pan I couldn't get your letter."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"WHAT LETTER?" asked Bra.  
  
"The letter my father sends."  
  
"What was in that letter? What's going on?"  
  
"Okay Bra, Gohan and Videl agree to send Pan to a boarding school in London, England."  
  
"Your joking right?"  
  
"WE WISH!!!"  
  
"Trunks agreed to get the letter for me. So I couldn't go.  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"Well Gohan and Videl called mom and to tell her to block the access to the letter from me."  
  
"Which means you can't get it."  
  
"Right. But there's more to this story than is offer."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"YES MORE!!! It turns out that Goten is behind all this as we originally thought it was Gohan and Videl."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Mom said that Goten was the one who wanted Pan to send off to London."  
  
"WHAT WHY?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That son of a bitch."  
  
"Why? Goten use to be on our team?"  
  
"Well somebody's kicking his ass. And I'm like now!!! Because he's over one of his friends house; I can sense his bitch ass."  
  
"Please Pan. We can't my mom told your parents that she wouldn't tell me, for this exact reason. Pan please don't go off and get into a fight with him. And BRA PLEASE DON'T GET UBUU TO FIGHT HIM EITHER."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAN!!!"  
  
"Please you guys we gotta keep this on the down low. No one can know."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Come on Bra you can stay with me for tonight."  
  
"What about Pan?"  
  
"I'm not even supposed to be out here talking to you guys. Go on ahead."  
  
"Okay Pan, good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Good night Pan."  
  
"Night Trunks... again."  
  
"Yes again."  
  
They kiss each other and the two flew into the night. Pan when back into her room.  
  
A week later...  
  
A/N: HEY!!! People. I hope you liked chapter 9. Well bye until next time. And that will be a while from now. Well until then see ya. AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS. 


	14. All In All

**NEVER ASKED**

**CHAPTER 10: ALL IN ALL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT so don't sue me.**

**A/N: HEY!!! A new chapter of Never Asked coming right at ya; I'm actually exited about typing this chapter. I really can't wait. And I bet you guys can't wait too. With no more waiting, or reading this author's note... ON WITH CHAPTER 10!!!**

Pan look around the room look at her friends and family.

'MAN!!! It has been the longest week ever.'

Pan let out a big sigh and leans on Trunks. He kisses her forehead.

"When is this mail man coming?" asked Goten.

Pan shot up and stare at her uncle.

"Soon Goten don't rush anything," said Gohan looking at his brother mad.

Pan frowns up and spoke,

"Hey, why does she have to be here?"

Pan pointing at Marron.

"Because I asked her to be," said Goten.

"That's not an answer. Goten. Why is she here?"

"Because I can."

"No one was talking to you blonde."

"Fuck off."

"NO YOU FUCK OFF!!!" shouted Bra.

Vegeta who was standing in the corner lift his head up and look at his daughter who was standing next to Pan on her left side and was also standing next to Ubuu. Marron and Goten were across the room sitting on the sofa next to Bulma.

"BRA!!!" shouted Bulma.

"WHAT MOTHER? YOU WANT ME TO SIT HERE WHY SHE TALK TRASH ABOUT MY FRIEND?"

"..."

"Everybody calm down. This yelling won't make anything better," said Yamcha.

Videl took a look out the window and said the mail car drive off.

"THE MAIL IS HERE!!!"

Everyone look at each other and ran for the door. Pan mange to get through the door and the people at it and flew to the mailbox. She opens it to see a letter that had to Son Pan from Tan Steels boarding school. Pan walk back into the house. Everyone look at the girl as she stood in the middle of the living and open up the letter. Then she started to speak it out loud,

"Dear Miss Pan,

We are here to inform you on the resume you sent us. We are sorry but you qualifications for this are too low. You are short of two class requirements, and your GPA is low for our standards.

But, since you are the granddaughter of the great Hercule we thought about it and made you an exception. Welcome to Tan Steels boarding school. Your interview will be held next Friday at 10 A.m. sharp in the hall gold, room number 444; please be on time. And this is when we will see if you are truly fit for our school. Congratulations and we will see you then.

Sign dean Steve Highlight"

Pan drops the letter on the ground and she started to shake.

"Pan," said Gohan.

"YES!!!" shouted Marron.

Pan turns to Marron with death's eyes and said,

"Get out."

"What?"

"I didn't shutter bitch I said get out."

"I don't have to go anywhere."

"BITCH I SAID GET OUT!!!"

"WHAT IF I DON'T"

"Say hi to Dende for me bitch."

Pan started to walk toward Marron. Gohan and Yamcha started to hold her back.

"LET ME GO!!!"

Marron got the idea and left with Goten behind her.

"IT ISN'T FAIR IT ISN'T!!!"

An hour later at a restaurant...

"Pan are you okay?"

"Trunks I'm not."

"It'll be okay Pan. Just act a fool when you get there," said Bra.

"I just can't believe him that's all. He's suppose to be my uncle."

"Maybe we just ride this out."

Everyone look at Ubuu.

"RIDE IT OUT!!!"

"Yea, there's nothing we can do. We can't kill the dean, fight Goten, beat Gohan, or anything else. This is way over our heads."

"HOW?" asked Bra.

"Something about this very thing is wrong. It feels off."

"Off," said Trunks, Pan, and Bra in unison.

"Yes off. I can't put my finger on it. But if we unwrap this maze I'm thinking of. Trust me the end result won't be pretty."

"So your saying there is more to this than what is place on the table?" said Pan.

"Yep."

"Do you think Marron has anything to do with this?" asked Trunks.

"To be honest... yes. The clues are there. So there, that even a blind person can see it."

"How much is in this?" asked Bra.

"I think she's the reason."

"THE REASON!!!" the 3 shouted.

"She's in this too much. It has her name written all over it."

"But it wasn't her idea."

"Your right Pan it wasn't. We all know it wasn't."

"But why would she want Pan out of the picture?" asked Bra.

"Me."

Everyone look at Trunks.

"Me, I'm the reason. She wants Pan out of the picture so she can get to me."

"Well that was dumb. She can't even breath on your property with getting her ass kick by somebody in that house," said Ubuu drinking his drink.

"No that's Pencila," said Pan.

"Oh."

"You right about that somebody. And that somebody is me," said Bra.

"She has run her rein for too long. She needs to know the difference between hands off or get drop."

"True, but the real question isn't about Marron it's about Goten," said Pan.

Everyone nods their head.

"Why would Goten want ME gone? Some things wrong, VERY wrong with this story."

"Maybe he wants to get to Trunks too," said Ubuu.

"YEA RIGHT!!!" shouted Bra and Pan.

"He's getting something out of this with me gone."

"The question is what?" said Ubuu.

Trunks eyes shot open and he thought,

'PAN!!! WITH PAN GONE HE CAN GET TO HER!!!'

"Trunks you're okay?"

"Yes honey I'm fine."

"Lets eat up. There is this great fair outside of town I know of. We can kick everyone out so it can be just us four," said Bra.

"YEAH!!!" shouted the other 3.

Over at Marron's...

"LETS CELEBRATE!!!"

Marron pop opens a bottle of soda.

"This is too great now we are one more step from having Pan out of our hair for good," said Pencila holding out her cup.

"Why are you guys so happy about this? I really don't hate Pan," said Leaden holding out his cup for Marron.

"Trust me Leaden. Praise will be held when this bitch is gone."

"She won't be forever. You two keep for getting that."

"Yes she will. There is no way she's coming back."

"Not to be mean Marron but you are forgetting this: School breaks, visits to London, and the little things in between. She's not gone. I look up the schedule for Tan Steels. Their summer breaks are long. They start school on November 1st this year and end on April 1st. That means if Pan wants to spend her senior year back at Orange Star she can. There breaks are short I'm not talking about a week short.

I'm talking 2 to 3 days short. Winter break is 4 days and thanksgiving is a day. They only have 5 days worth of break. How do you think they mange to have one of the top schools in the WORLD and start in November? They work all day. They work them kids to death. Think about it? Pan was better off being at Orange Star than this. You two have now officially lost it."

Marron and Pencila look at Leaden with look of hate.

Marron's cell went off. Marron look at who it was and got and when into the back room.

"Hello sugar bear."

"I've heard this is great."

"I think you should kill that."

"Why?"

"Goten totally mess up. This boarding school isn't all year around."

"WHAT!!!"

"Yes."

"We will talk about this over dinner and I thought I could really get my prize."

"Me too sir me too."

She hung up with the man and went back into the living room. Leaden was gone.

"Where's Leaden?"

"He said in quote: _I can't stay here with you two crazy bitches anymore. I'm out._ And that's all he wrote."

"Great. Well we can try to make this a happy moment."

"Well as much as I love to. I can't."

"Why?"

"I should have been back at work 10 minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Well call me okay."

"All right Pencila. See ya"

The blonde got up and left the apartment. Marron pulled out her cell from her pocket and dials a number.

"Hello Goten? GET HERE ASAP!!!"

**A/N: HEY!!! That is it for chapter 10. I really hope you like it. I hope to try to update Couple On Main Street and this story before I go back to school this coming up Monday. Next story that is planning to be updated Hitorijime, until next time BYE!!! **


	15. What Happen?

**NEVER ASKED**

**CHAPTER 11: WHAT HAPPEN?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT so don't sue me.**

**A/N: HEY!!! What's up? I'm here with a new chapter of Never Asked. I'm glad that I am able to update this story. I really can't wait. Heads up... THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE OR WILL BE SHORT!!! It might not be long. But don't worry. I'll try to make that up with a new chapter of Couple On Main Street; Update I don't know. Sometimes before the 16th hopefully, any who with no further waiting here's CHAPTER 11!!!**

Goten walk into the apartment from the window.

"You ring Madame."

Marron walks up to Goten and said,

"No funny games boy. I call you here for something very important."

"And that's what?"

"Pan and her going to Tan Steels."

"What about it?"

"You knew about that school's schedule didn't you?"

"And?"

"YOU BAKA!!!"

(**A/N: And for people who don't know what is? It means idiot in Japanese)**

"How could let her go to such a school?"

"Because I thought I would be prefect for her."

"Do you mean you?"

"What?"

"When me made this deal. The deal was to separate Pan and Trunks, right?"

"Right."

"Then how can you let her go to such a school where she can easily just go back Orange Star the next year?"

"The deal was to separate them. You never said how long."

"WHAT!!! I was the one who made this deal. I was the one who came to you with this. Not the other way around."

"And you want everything to fall in your favor."

"DUH!!! Since I made the deal."

"Well sorry blonde. The deal was so we can get to the ones we love. Not so one of us only get nothing out of the deal. Anyways, I can't be going back from England and here. That's stressful."

"I don't care I really don't. For all I care the bitch can fall off the face of this planet."

"Why does this have to be about you?"

"Don't worry this deal is off."

Marron turns around and walks away from the man.

"You can't go away now."

Marron stop.

"You're way too deep in this to say 'bye'."

Marron turns around.

"You're right. You did come to me. But we are way to deep in this."

Marron just lean on her wall and look at the man.

"You know in a span of 3 or 4 weeks I have lost my best friend, lost the respect of my niece, I swear Ubuu be looking a me like he wants to kill, Bra hates me, I lost my girl friend, and I fell of Nimbus. If my father would of saw that. He'll beat the living shit out of me."

"You fell off Nimbus?"

"Yes I did. And it wasn't pretty. And I paid 30 zenie for that damn school info packet. I don't care if it's Pan or my father who goes to that school now. Videl and Gohan are about a week or 2 way from spending some big cash on Pan in that school and you want to turn around... BITCH PLEASE!!!"

"I'll pay for everything Goten please just make everything stop."

"No."

"What."

"No. You wanted this just as bad as I did. You mess up just as much I did. Now you live with it."

"Please... this is back firing in my face."

"GOOD!!! I knew the shit would back fire anyways."

Marron looks at the man with hate in her eyes.

"I knew this was going to happen. Why lie?"

"If you knew then..."

"Then why I agree to this? That's how bad I wanted her. That's how bad I wanted her to be with. I was willing to ruin everything. I'm way too deep in it now. Why stop? She'll be mine... I'll just gotta wait."

"..."

"Are we done?"

"Fine, be on your way."

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not."

"Well nothing I can do about that. Bye and see ya around."

With that said Goten left a broken hearted Marron in her living room... all-alone... to think.

**A/N: HEY!!! I know that it is short. But is making up for it in the next chapter of Couple On Main Street. Any who I hope you guys really like it. Any who this is actually a first... **

_On the next chapter of Never Asked_:_ It has been 4 days, And the whole DBZ gang is leaving for London, England. And I mean everyone: will all hell break lose? You gotta find out on the next chapter of Never Asked_:_ Chapter 12: We are on our way to London, England._

UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE!!!


	16. We Are On Our Way To London, England

**NEVER ASKED**

**CHAPTER 12: WE ARE ON OUR WAY TO LONDON, ENGLAND.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT so don't sue me.**

**A/N: HEY!!! GUYS!!! Another chapter of Never Asked coming right at ya; But... before I go on I would really like for ya to go thank a special reviewer for me.**

**Name: Trunksandpan4ever343. Please and go thank him or her. And don't worry he or she is a writer on Fan fiction. For showing me that haters like him or her is why I still write. THANK YOU EVERY MUCH BITCH!!!**

**Anyways... enough of that, on with chapter 12, But before I go I will try to update more. School, man... it just sucks. Enough of that on with the chapter, OH YEA!!! ###= SCENE CHANGE!!! It's better than what I was doing before.**

"OKAY MEETING IS ADJOURN!!!" shouted Bulma.

Everyone got up and started for the door.

"Goten," went a small voice.

Goten turn around to see Marron.

"What do YOU want?"

"I want to talk."

"About what? There is nothing to talk about."

He kept truckin' on.

"Please."

She reach out and touch his shoulder. He turns around and said,

"I'm listening."

"You were right."

"What?" raising an eyebrow

"I should of made different paths to get Trunks... instead I mess up... can you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it."

"So now can you drop the whole boarding school thing?"

"NO!!!"

"WHY? Isn't that want you wanted to hear? An apology."

"This isn't about saying sorry Marron."

"Come on Goten. We don't leave for London for another 4 hours, you can still change your mind."

"NO!!!"

"WHY?"

"Leave me alone."

"Goten. Hear me out."

"Go away."

He turns his heels and walk away.

"This can't be happening to me."

Marron started to walk towards the green SUV not far by.

"What was that all about?" asked Pan looking over at Goten and Marron.

"I don't know," said Bra.

"Do you know Ubuu?" asked Trunks.

"No idea."

The 4 turn and walk on.

"You gotta help me."

"No."

"Please Leaden. Do it for me.

"I'm tired of you."

"What?"

"Tired of you, Because of you my family is suffering."

"You all brought that on yourselves."

"NO TRUE!!! I HAVE GIVEN UP A LOT FOR YOU!!! AND THEN YOU WANT ME TO KILL SOMEONE FOR YOU!!! TO HELL WITH YOU!!!"

"Leaden."

"I don't even have beef with anybody that was in that house, and I do now; Because of you and the fact that you turn my sister into some slut."

"WHAT!!!"

"Yes I said it."

"Just do it. I order you to do it."

"NO!!!"

"Anyways I thought you wanted me?"

"No I don't."

"How dare you? We made a deal and everything."

"You can go to hell."

"So what are you saying?"

"Deal is off. Anyways I don't do sluts and I believe in love not just sex."

He open up the door to his green SUV and gets in and drives off.

"GREAT!!! I don't have a ride now."

"Marron."

The blonde turns to see her parents.

"Hey mom."

"Marron. Need a ride?"

"Do I ever."

"Okay come on."

The girl skips off with her parents.

'I would die to have my old life again. I miss living with my parents.'

"Come on dad."

"Pan lets go. You can see them later."

"AW Man!!! Bye you guys."

"BYE PAN!!!" shouted Bra, Trunks, and Ubuu.

They took off in the air car.

"This is going to be a long night," said Trunks.

"I know," said Ubuu.

"What I don't get is way Goten and Marron were talking to each other?" asked Bra.

"I don't know and I really don't care," said Trunks flying off into sky.

"This is going to mess up," said Ubuu.

"If the trip to London is going to be like this... my Dende may he spar us," said Bra looking down at the ground.

"Bye babe."

"Bye Ubuu."

###= 4 hours later

"OKAY LOOK FOLKS!!! THIS IS A PLANE TRIP NOT A FIGHTING RING!!! IF YOU START ANY FIGHTS I WILL ASS YOUR ASS MYSELF."

Bulma place the microphone closer to her mouth and said,

"That means VEGETA!!! No offering to referee any fights. AND I MEAN ANY!!! TRUNKS GOTEN KEEP YOU WORDS TO YOURSELF. PAN AND BRA!!! If Marron says something let it go. AND MARRON, IF YOU EVEN OPEN YOUR MOUTH ME AND YA MOMMA WILL DROP SO FAST IT WILL MAKE YOUR HEAD SPIN!!!

And I will only make on expectation to this rule... if Marron say something and Me OR 18 hears it... automatic ass kicking from either Pan, Bra, or both."

"WHAT!!! BUT MRS. BULMA!!! HOW IS THAT FAIR?"

"Because everybody agrees that you and Pencila took that whole indent with Pan and Trunks too far."

"WHAT? HE SLEPT WITH HER!!! HE'S A CHILD FUCKER!!!"

"MARRON!!!" shouted 18

"IT'S TRUE!!!"

"MARRON YOU CAN GO TO HELL!!!" shouted Trunks jumping out of his seat.

"CHILD..."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!"

Trunks and Marron look at Bulma.

"This is why I was so hesitant of letting Marron even come."

"WHY ME?"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!!!"

Marron jerks back and look at the woman.

"While you are at it, can you please sit down?"

Marron sat down.

"Thank you."

Bulma clear her throat,

"This is a one reason and many more why I set up these rules for the flight on my plane. You can't fight on my plane or one or two things will happen...

You'll be kick off my plane and you will end flying to England or drop to your death and hope, pray, dream, or do whatever YOU DO; that somebody likes you enough to rescues your sorry ass for fight on my plane.

OR

You get your ass kick from Vegeta and that's just it

Also coming with the if you fight package, He'll be nice enough to kick you off:

_This is my damn plane airlines_ have a nice drop.

ANY QUESTIONS?!!!"

Yamcha raised his hand. Bulma nod.

"What about verbal disputes?"

"Those are allow under these rules:

1. Don't power up when losing fight.

2. Don't push person when losing.

3. Don't bring other people in it. If you can't answer the damn question then just shut up

And

4. Better come correct, so if no correct no debate.

ANY MORE QUESTION?"

Bra raised her hand.

"Yes dear."

"Why such strict rules?"

"Well after Trunks and Goten's little incident at me and Chichi's dinner party and the revamping of my walls to make them more energy proof than they are. I refuse to pay anything that is dealing with destruction anybody causes to this plane. You can fight on the airport lobby for all I care. You're not fighting on my plane.

NOW ARE THERE ANYMORE QUESTIONS?

OKAY VEGETA, GOHAN, AND TRUNKS MOVE THE SUIT CASES OUT!!!"

Pan sat there writing on a piece of random papers she found:

_This is hell we have been on this plane for 3 hours and it's way to quiet on this plane. Well since Bulma laid down those rules and Ubuu and Marron and Bulma and Vegeta's big argument that landed Ubuu and Vegeta flying to London and Marron's undying scramming from outside the plane... it just only happen an hour ago, but it feet like years..._

[Flashback]

"YOU WHORE!!!"

Everyone turn around to see Ubuu standing up.

"What did you call me?"

"YOU HEARD ME!!! How dare you?"

"So you're defending your little slut of a girlfriend?"

"Take that shit back."

"Girlfriend?" asked Vegeta.

_It was sorta funny because Vegeta didn't know about Ubuu and Bra... well until tonight._

"What is this girl speaking about?"

"You didn't know Vegeta. Ubuu and Bra have been going out for a while now."

"WHAT!!!"

_Vegeta explode. Bulma said he had to fly to London. Which started a big augment between him and Bulma. Part of it was that she knew about them._

"PLEASE STOP AUGURING!!!" shouted Krillen.

"YOUR MAKING THE PLANE SHAKE!!!"

"SHUT UP BOLDED!!!"

_The plane was shaking violently too. My dad tried to stop it but couldn't. And Marron and Ubuu started to shout louder to drown out Bulma and Vegeta._

"HOW DARE YOU? BRA IS SMARTER THAN YOU 10 ZENNI WHORE ASS WILL EVER BE!!!"

_She push Ubuu... all hell broke lost._

Bra stood up and said,

"BITCH HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH MY MAN IN ANY FAMOUS FORM OR MATTER?!!!"

_Trust me it wasn't looking pretty but... like always... my grandmother is always here to save the day..._

_If you got someone acting a fool don't call the police... call Chichi Son. If you can't do the job, she sure hell can._

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

Everyone cover his or her ears.

"If this plane shakes one more time because of this pity yelling. You don't have to worry about Bulma kicking you off. Because I'll do it myself."

"I'M NOT BOWING DOWN TO YOU WOMAN!!!" shouted Vegeta

_The next thing I know I see grand ma Chichi throwing Marron out the airplane door, Vegeta and Ubuu got push out too. She was going to throw Bra out, but under the rules that Bulma set up she couldn't._

"Hello passengers this is your pilot speaking. We will be in London, England in an hour please in joy of the rest of the flight."

"THANK YOU DENDE!!!" shouted Goten.

"I know that's the truth," said Pan stretching.

"Okay, everybody who's hungry."

You could hear Goten stomach go mad.

"Hello this is you pilot speaking, whom ever that is stomping on the plane please stop, thank you."

"WHAT?!!!" shouted Goten.

Everyone laughs and the plane flies on.

_Even if I hate Goten now, He still same old same old._

**A/N: HEY!!! I meant to have updated yesterday A.K.A Sunday, but I was doing homework. Anyways I will try to update my other story sometime this week, but... I have an paper due Thursday, a whole lot of US history homework because I took a half day of school last Thursday because I got sick and didn't got to school Friday for the same reason, so my B-Day homework might be crazy, and a lot more other things that's school related. Please be patient with me, so until I update again BYE!!! **


	17. I'm Mad I wanna Fight I can't Do It, But...

**NEVER ASKED**

**CHAPTER 13: I'M MAD I WANNA FIGHT. I CAN'T DO IT, BUT I WANT TO.**

**Disclaimer: DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!! I don't on Dragon Ball Z/ GT in any form or fashion. But I do have a couple a DVDs of the GT and a tape of the Buu Saga.**

**A/N: ANOTHER DRUM ROLL PLEASE I'M BACK WITH _NEVER ASKED!!! YAY!!! _Sorry for the long hiatus... I have been going though something things with this story, no I'm deleting it. But, I was thinking a lot and I just wanted to say that. When people like my stories, they like MY stories. Reviews are here to help people not bash them. And when I look at all my hate review compare to my good ones... I know that I should keep moving. My story might have bad grammar and some words that were put in place that wasn't meant to be are there.**

**But this is MY story. I have grown to love it. It has to be one of the most differently set T/P stories out there. With your normal set of things most T/P stories have: The bitch: Marron, a huge conflict, and some mysterious guy out to get somebody: Goten.**

**I understand if you don't like my story. It's a T/P with Goten the other guy after Pan. A sick (in A LOT of peoples' eyes) love triangle, where a part of you is actually hopping on Marron's side (in this story... why?) But. When you call somebody's story shit that's just wrong.**

**The format can be shit, how you don't like can be shit, but you don't ever call anyone's story shit. I can't call your shit; you have no right to call mine. Anyways... **

**I will TRY to update every week or other from now on. I will actually try and update. Also look out of my new story coming out late this November _A Kaimas Wish_, a half story a Thanksgiving and Christmas story in one. Look out for... it'll be great. Anyways now what you are really here for... A BRAND NEW CHAPTER OF _NEVER ASKED_**. **Not until you give a small summary of last chapter.**

**Last Chapter**

**They are on their way to London, England. Well with out too much of a fight. Bulma laid down some rules, Vegeta, Ubuu, and Marron got kick off the flight, and Goten's stomach made the pilot think somebody was stomping on the plane.**

**(See what I told you that was short).**

**Anyways now we really are on to chapter 13...**

The plane soon touches down on the private part of the airport. The stairs came down and the Z crew quickly left the plane and stretch their legs.

"Kami, it's good to be off that plane," said Trunks.

A quick fog came out of nowhere.

"Great fog."

Said Ubuu coming out of nowhere and slowly walking up to the group of people that was standing near the plane waiting for their stuff to be loaded off.

"UBUU!!!" shouted Bra. She quickly ran into his arms. "I'm so glad you're still alive." "Me too."

Bra lean in for a kiss but soon was pull away.

"What?" Bra looks up to see her father. "Father." "Brat." "What is the point of this?" "I do not approve of this relationship." "WHAT?" shouted both Bra and Ubuu in unison. "Vegeta but the girl down." Vegeta drops Bra and turns and looks at Bulma. "Woman what do you want?" "For our daughter to love freely." "Not with that reincarnation SHE WILL NOT!!!" "DON'T YELL AT ME!!!" "I WILL YELL AT WHO I FEEL PLEASE TO YELL AT." "Mrs. Briefs." Bulma look over at the pilot. "All of your things are off the plane now." "Thank you Kenji."

"Your welcome."

Vegeta and Bulma glared at each other and walk off. Bulma took out her cell,

"Hello is this the Canta Rojo hotel?" "Where is our ride?" "Okay. Thank you"

She hung up her cell and turn to her friends and family.

"Look the taxis to take us to Canta Rojo hotel are waiting for us out in the front of the airport. I request that you please be on your best behavior. That means no fight, yelling, screaming, or anything that will provoke a fight of any sort. Hold each other's hand so you cannot get lost. If you care stand next to a person that you don't like I suggest you move... any questions?"

Krillen raised his hand,

"Yes." "Where's Marron?" "Ubuu was she with you when you land?" asked 18 "No."

Marron came out of nowhere with a messy hair and dead bugs all over her.

"I need hot water now." "You'll get that and more at the hotel dear," said Bulma. "But I can't make it to the hotel Mrs. Bulma." "Okay, I understand. We will brake in the bathrooms do what you must. But please... no fighting."

Bulma look over to Vegeta who was glaring at Ubuu who standing next to his daughter and holding her hand at that.

"Vegeta, are you coming with us?" "No." "Okay."

Bulma shook it off and walk away with the group trailing behind her.

"Hot water." Marron was drowning herself in the private bathrooms Bulma bought from the airport. "Well I would feel dirty too if I was out on a plane all night," said Bra. "I wouldn't be in this case if it wasn't for you and your crack head boyfriend." "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BOYFRIEND CRACK HEAD, YOU CRACKWHORE!!!" "What did you say bitch?" "Marron Bra. Stop right now."

They both turn to see 18 coming into the bathroom.

"Mom that..." "Don't mom that whatever you were going to say me. You both knew what Bulma said. So be nice you can fight all you want when we get back home." 18 walks pass Bra and Marron.

Krillen walk into the bathroom to see Trunks and Goten going at in an augment. He quickly ran to the two fight men and put himself in between them.

"Please guys. I remember when you two use to be the best of friends. What happen between you two?" asked Krillen. "I have my reasons," said Trunks walking out of the bathroom. Gohan who just happen to walk out of one of the bathrooms in the bathroom, Look over at his younger brother and asked, "Do you know what he's was talking about?" "No."

Trunks walk up to Pan. She was sitting down on the floor near the bathroom. She looks over to see Trunks coming towards her.

"Trunks." "Pan."

He sat next to her on the floor.

"I heard you and Goten." "Are you mad?" "No." "As much as I hate it. For the sake of you father, you should really make up with Goten." "Why? He started this." "I know but talk to him." "Why?" Pan stood up and looks down at her boyfriend. "Why should I talk to him? When you two aren't on talking terms." Trunks jump up. "Because he's your family." "He tried to rape me." "He was drunk." "I don't care."

Pan started to walk off.

"Pan please." Trunks grab her. "What if tells lies about us." "He wouldn't." "Slander our relationship." "..." Pan turns her head and look at her secret boyfriend and spoke, "what if by this. Dad makes me stop seeing you and Bra?" "... Look Pan. I don't care." he embraces her in a hug. "You are my life now and forever. Nobody will take me from you. We'll be together now and forever" "I love you Trunks." She threw he arms around Trunks neck. "I love you too Pan." he leans down and kiss the 16 year old.

"Yamcha... maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore." "Why not. I love you." "To be honest with you, I don't see that." "You're in denial." "I'm married with a child who'll be eighteen in two years, and your married too. This is wrong." "Okay, I will not force you I will never force, you know that." "Yes I do Yamcha."

He kiss Videl one last time before walking away.

The gang walks through the pack airport on their way to the cars waiting for them outside. You could tell the tension between the people in the group. It's so deep you can cut it with a knife. They soon got to the exits. They could see the taxis waiting for them from where they were. They soon rush to the cars and pack their stuff into the taxis and in 5 minutes they were ready to leave for the hotel. In Bulma's car it was quiet; she had preserver one for herself and Vegeta, but since there is not Vegeta, she's in the car by herself. She sighs and rubs her temples with her index finger and thumb and started thinking to herself,

'_I'm getting way to old for this.'_

She looks out at the scenery or what could be seen from the deep fog that was present outside her window.

'_Children are running away, husband an dickhead'_

"Ugh." "Are you okay Mrs. Briefs?" "I'm fine, just an small headache."

'_Two friends I want to tell that their daughter is a slut, but don't want to hurt their feelings.'_

"Mrs. Briefs we will be Canta Rojo in 10 minutes." "Thank you driver."

'_These people are going to be the death of me. Ugh... I just hope this whole London trip can settle things between all of the kids. This is getting way too out of hand. Oh my head. I hope they all can be on good terms again... all expect for Pencila... I hate that bitch... Leadon... maybe.'_

"We're here ma'am." "Thank you driver."

Bulma soon got out of the car and stretch herself in the fogginess of London. She soon saw her family and friends get out once they notice that they were there.

"You can't see shit in this fog." "Goten watch your language." "Sorry mom."

Bulma smiled lightly.

"Chichi, you'll never change."

Bulma called out to the group she saw in front of them and told to head into the building in front of them. Once they walk in they saw Vegeta throwing a fit in there.

"I AM HER HUSBAND!!!" "Sir please, don't yell at me." "That's why I love this hotel. The people are calm and patience, the best."

Bulma walk over to the desk and said,

"Hello." "Oh Mrs. Bulma." "Briefs please." "Yes ma'am. And is this yelling man over here your husband?" "Yes he is." "I'm sorry sir." "Whatever. Why did you do that Bulma?" "Oh now I'm Bulma?" "Woman, answer me." "You aren't my daddy." "I'M YOU HUSBAND!!!" "WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT?" "YOU!!!"

Everyone started laughing at the couple screaming at each other.

**A/N: HEY!!! I really hope you like the new chapter. It might not be long. But just be glad I updated. Anyways look out for a new chapter of _Couple On Main Street _coming right at ya sometime this week. I don't know when but soon. Anyways I didn't do it for the last chapter but here it goes... a preview of the next chapter...**

**On the next chapter of _NEVER ASKED...._**

_**What is this? Bulma bought out the whole hotel? They got there a day early... WHAT? Well you know that means... free time and fun at the tops of London. What is this? Do I sense a fight? Is that Marron? Or another one? Huh? And what's up with Goten and Marron. And Trunks have a great purpose for something... all of this and more on the next chapter of Never Asked...**_

"_**The Great Funs Of London: A Secret War Path."**_

**I really hope you like the new chapter of _Never Asked_, until next time bye.**

**P.S.: Oh yea... fair warning. It might not be now, but it will be later. Expect some twist and turns... it's not truly straight through now is it?**


	18. The Great Funs Of London: A Secret War P...

**NEVER ASKED**

**CHAPTER 14: THE GREAT FUNS OF LONDON: A SECRET WAR PATH.**

**A/N: SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!**

**I haven't really updated anything lately. Expect a new chapter of COMS soon. When… I don't know, but expect one. I really hope that you all can bear with me. School and everything else, so I really hope you all enjoy this chapter of NA. I know I enjoy typing it. So before I lead anyone into the story... You all know what's up... the SUMMARY... I miss doing this.**

**Last Chapter**

**The plane as landed. All isn't good, Vegeta is piss at Bulma the same thing goes for her. Bra is disappointed because her father doesn't approve of her relationship with Ubuu. Vegeta leaves for the hotel. Marron and Bra almost got into a fight in the bathroom, 18 broke it up. Trunks and Goten almost got into a fight; Krillen and Gohan broke that up. Pan told Trunks her fears of what Goten might do. And Bulma thinks about what has happen and hopes that this can be solve with this trip.**

**DONE WITH SUMMARY... ON WITH STORY!**

Bulma got off her cell and look at the friends and family. "We are early." "What?' asked Gohan. "We are early, well aren't you guys happy. That means we can go and explore London." "I guess that's a good thing," said Pan frowning. "It has to be. This is a great way for us to explore London. Especially you Pan. You have to know your way around, especially if you get accepted," said Gohan smiling. All Pan did was mumble something under her breath. Bulma frown a bit and said, "Anyways you have the whole day to explore. You can go anyway you like in London and on the outskirts. All I ask for is two things... everybody come back here at SIX SHARP! We'll get dress and go to dinner.

Also one more thing... NO FIGHTING! The last thing I want to see is any of you all on the news for any of these following things: Murder, fighting, destroying a building, flying, stealing, powering up, fighting people you don't know, arguing in the middle of any place and anything that goes with that, and anything else. We are way too famous around the world for anybody to be acting up. UNDERSTAND!" Bulma's voice was mad, sharp, and clear. Everyone nod his or her heads and everyone started to head for the hotel's doors. Pan whisper before she left with Trunks, Bra, and Ubuu. "Something tells me it's going to be a long day.

"Look there's still time to reconsider. Blow up the fucking school Goten I don't care. But she can't go to Tan Steels." "Marron, for the final time NO!" "Why? Why do you want to stick with this? Your losing her if you don't." Goten got irritated. "LOOK! A few weeks ago you were all over my plan couldn't wait. Loved the fact that Pan officially is out of you hair and now you want her to stay?" "Look I made some mistakes. I'm sorry." "Don't you still want Trunks?" "I want him with ever fiber of my being. But... if this means that tomboy will come back at the end of the day I don't want her here." Goten only stared at the girl and stop walking. "Why do you love Trunks so much?" his black eyes staring at the blonde.

"To be honest... I don't know." Goten just stared at her more. "Money." Marron's fist ball up and water started to leak from her eyes. "IT ISN'T ABOUT MONEY!" Goten jerk his head back. "Ever since I was little I always wanted to be with Trunks; Always seeing him with some tramp, some easy girl. He lost 4 secretaries because he had affairs with them. I kept count. But when Pan was born... I lost him. I lost him, he was always playing with her I remember a time when he really didn't like being around her. He would always tell you, _"Babies can't do anything so why hang around them?"_ "Now I remember that." "He really didn't like her. Until that day he took care of her... never separated ever since then, and more so since that damned trip."

Marron's eyes began to do a waterfall. "You were suppose to go. Not Pan. Not her. Not that tomboy bitch. This all wasn't suppose to happen. NONE OF THIS!" her tears started to become heavier. Goten stared at her and started to walk way. "HOLD IT!" he still walking way from her. "SON GOTEN STOP!" he kept walking. She ran up to the walking demi Saiyan and said, "why did YOU fall in love with Pan?" he stop dead in his tracks and look over to the blonde that was only a good six inches away from him. He stared down at the blonde who still had tears coming from her eyes. He opens his mouth and said.

"Love itself is an mystery. The smartest people that have live and cross this great earth have not understand its meanings and way it turn people the way it does." "Is this going somewhere?" "No not really, but it helps me state my point. Do you know why or how you fell in love with Trunks?" "No, one day I woke up and he couldn't leave my thoughts. Always thinking about him. He wouldn't go way." "Did something happen to start that up?" "I fell in the rain the day before my crush with him started. I got all muddy and everyone laughs at me and walks by. He stop smiled and helps me up and told me, _"You should really watch your step." _and went off with you and the rest of the gang. Ever since that day, my love for hasn't stop and it's not planning to."

"But why go to great lengths to get him back. You lost him." "And I'm sorry for that. I didn't know that there was such a strong bond there was. I wish I never listened to Pencila. I know that I really never liked Pan for taking Trunks. But I wasn't going to things I'm doing now for the man." "But you did and now you're living the nightmare you had not wish." "Goten please I beg of you please let all of this go. I've learn my lesson I'm willing to let Pan come back and still attend Orange Star." Goten made a face of anger and said,

"There you go only thinking of yourself again." "What?" "It's always been you ever since we agree to this deal. Every morning I wake up I regret making this deal with you." "Goten." "What about me? HUH! Did it ever cross your head that I made this deal to get I want? And that is to get with Pan." Marron stood there staring at the man. "Huh? Did it? The only way I agreed to this was to get Pan away from Trunks and it's has been all you ever since this went down, and now there's a change of plan because the plan I came up with doesn't befit you. Every FUCKING plan we have done was for you. Do this, do that and went you finally get a plan you think that will stick like glue you reluctantly got for. Not thinking no second questions for it." "I didn't know."

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW! YOU NEVER REALLY ASKED! As soon as you heard of an plan to get rid of Pan you jump for it like a kid at the candy store not knowing they'll regret at went they go to the dentist." she just stared at him some more. "And now that I get a plan started and you see its faults and all of a sudden you don't want it. '_End it Goten_.' '_I'm sorry Goten_.' '_Change it Goten_.' I'M SICK AND TRIED OF THIS! We are playing on my terms now and if you don't like the game so sorry too bad. You're way to deep in it to all of sudden want to drop the plate. Because if they find out our deal, you're going down with me faster than you can scream boo."

"Goten... why... Goten... please." "NO! My game now." "This is no game. It's our future." "That was place on a deal that some slutly blonde made." Marron look at the demi Saiyan to her hand back and slap his face. It was so loud that everybody in a one-mile radius stop and look to see what going on. "I wasn't a slut when you slept with Me." and she walk off. Goten stood there with his hand over where Marron slap her at and spoke, "it's not my fault you became one."

"I'm afraid for my life." "What? Why?" asked Trunks staring at Ubuu. "You know Vegeta don't approve of me and Bra's relationship." "Stop worrying. I'll protect you or mom." "That man is crazy. " "If you really love Bra you'll stand up and take whatever blows that come you all's way." "Your right. Mentioning worries, what about you and Pan?" "Ohhh boy. I know I'm going to lose my life trying to confess my love for Pan to Gohan." "You've got more problems than him to worry about. With Pencila, Marron, and strangely enough Goten. They'll be on your case like white on rice." "Yea I know. But I have Dende on my side, he'll surly help me and Pan."

Marron walks the misty wet sidewalks of London looking lost. She walk into a nearby park and just wonder around until she saw a woman in a yellow rain coat look out onto the ground with lost eyes. She couldn't help but walk up to the woman. She had blue hair like Bulma's and the same eyes color, but she didn't look a thing like her. She look like has if she was beautiful when she was young, but let stress and heart brake take her youth. Marron couldn't help but sit next to the ageing woman and stare at her. The ageing woman looks over at Marron with her bright blues eyes and smiled. Marron smiled back at the woman then started to get up and walk away. But she was soon stop by the woman who look up at Marron and said, "Hello my name is Maron. What's yours?"

"Wow, you'll been living in England for 20 years now?" "Yep, after my 3rd husband died I inherited everything from him. He was rich and handsome." "Wow. But someone who is so rich and has everything she wants. How come you look so sad?" "Years ago I lost a love. It wasn't until years later that I didn't know how good I had it, until my 3rd husband died and it dawn on me like lighting in a thunderstorm, that I never really had a love. All the men I was with her just with me because I was just some dumb kid who didn't know anything if I hit her with a metal baseball bat." Maron got up and stretches her limbs and smiled down at Marron who was still sitting there watch her. "Well?" "Well what?" "Aren't you going to get up?" "Oh yea, sorry." "That's okay. I just can't sit down at one place for long."

"How was he like?" "Who?" "That guy who love you and you never really love back." "Sweet, kind, powerful, friendly, and everything else in-between." "Really." "Yea." "What did he look like?" "Short bald." "What? No tall, dark, and handsome?" "Nope just short and bald." "Really did he do anything special?" "He was a fighter." "A fighter." "Yep, like he could shot light beams from his hands and fly." "Really?" "Yep." "What was his name?" "Aw. Krillen is his name." "KRILLEN! KRILLEN CHESTNUT!" "Yea." the woman turn her head over with glee in her eyes and said, "do you know him?" "Know him? KNOW HIM! HE'S MY FATHER!" "Father."

"Come on Pan look happy for once. All day you've been frowning, like there's something you don't like." "Well duh. If I get accepted to Tan Steels, I'll have to be here if I like it or not." "Please Pan." Bra picks up her cup of tea and drunk a bit. "You can't sit here and mope around like someone died." Pan look over at her best friend. "You got to make the best of this situation. Yes you're not going to next us for a while, but think about it? If you want to you can still go to Orange Star next school year when you'll be next to us again." "I know I can. But it hurts too much. It's like I'm being toss out of my prefect word, for what? An indent that goes way to far." Bra just stared at her friend. "Bra. I feel has if my world is falling part, if not now... soon."

Maron sat there on the cold hard ground of the park's cement sidewalk and stare up at the young blonde that was look at her. "Father." "Are you okay Miss Maron?" "No I'm not." "Why?" "When? How? Why?" you could see the tears building up in her eyes like building in a city. "Please Maron get up from the ground; you'll catch a cold." "Right now the great Dende can take me." "You don't really mean that." "Right now you don't know I feel like. You just found out the guy you'll been chasing like a dog is married and has a daughter who is in her 20's. Right now I feel like shit." "To be honest Maron. I have felt the same way. I still do." she thought of Pan and Trunks together.

"Just please get up from the ground." "I can't my legs have gone away from me." "Miss Maron." "Please call me Miss Night." "If that's what you want." "You should really go. You don't want your father to find out you've been with me." "I don't care. You're a really nice woman regardless wither your in love with my father or not." Maron looks up the blonde and smiled and let herself up. "Thank you Marron." "Your welcome." "Your father must have really love me once." "Why?" "Who do you think you're named after?"

Goten walk the sidewalks of London pretty much alone. He felt has if his world was falling apart bit by bit. He wanted to get out of this life and wanted it fast. He could feel the coldness in his heart he wanted to warm it up; to feel there was more to this life. The only person he could think was... Pan. He hated the thoughts that were flowing threw his head; he hated himself for falling for her in the first place; But he wanted to see her, he needed to see her. "I gotta see her." he found himself walking the sidewalks of London, but with a new ambition... he wanted to find Pan.

He needed to find Pan. But stop to the thought of her and Trunks together. His blood boiled. The only person who should be touching her or kissing her in anyway should me. He hated that thought, but couldn't help but think it. He soon found himself walking faster and faster. Looking into every window he saw has he walk by. But he soon stops when he saw Bra and Pan talking in a café window and no Ubuu or Trunks around. He wanted to walk in. He needed to walk in, but he soon remembers Bulma's words and started walking away. He felt he needed a drink anyway. But he soon stops and remembers what Bra said about his drinking.

He soon found himself whispering, "She will set all my pains away. Only she will kill the demons inside of me. Son Pan. I am in love with you and I will always will be in love with you no matter what." he starting think to himself, _there was never nothing wrong with me. _He started to walk slowly back to the café Pan and Bra were at. _Love is love right? _He felt like running but still kept walking has if he makes one wrong step he'll ruin his life. _I love her right? RIGHT! There is nothing wrong with me. It's the world. _He got to the door of the café and stop dead in his tracks as if the next thing he will do will kill him. _To day Son Pan, I will tell you I love you and always will. _But he stood there staring at the door handle has if he was afraid he'll get sick if he touches it.

The air between Videl, 18, Bulma, Lunch, and Chichi was thick has they rode in the back of the stretch limbo Bulma just bought 2 hours ago. The looks on their faces only said 'something isn't right.' Videl grabs a glass and pops open a bottle of white wine in the back of the limousine. The in a fury of words Lunch burred out, "I think Yamchaischeatingonme." 18, Bulma, and Chichi look at Lunch with shock in their faces; But Videl had fear pasted on hers like as if a 5 year did arts and crafts on her face. Bulma look at the blue haired woman and said, "Are you sure?" "I never have been better about this. Lately he has been coming home late. Some times I can smell alcohol on him as if he was somewhere he wasn't suppose to be at. This fear I have inside of me is killing me. I'm sorry I had to burr it out like that.

Chichi's face softens at the woman and said; "Just have faith." she looks at Chichi with a look of death and fury. "Hey, have you ever suspected Goku of cheating?" "What?" "You heard me. Stop acting all sweet. Have you ever?" "NO!" "Really? Even he leaves for 10 years with out a word or nothing?" "No." "Even when he leaves off a back of a fucking dragon. He could be fucking the damn dragon." "The damn answer is still no." "Chichi it's okay. If you say something it wouldn't be new." "What?" "I didn't shutter. Answer my question." "What question?" "You know." "What?" Bulma sat there like a bubble getting ready to pop. "Answer the fucking question." "How come your so out character?" asked 18 looking at the blue haired woman. "Tell me how would you react if..." "SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" everyone look at Bulma with a shock look on their faces. "I came to London hoping that the yelling a screaming would stop. But NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The first second we land it's has been this and that yap this and yap that."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sick and tried of it. Goten and Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Marron, and anybody else who wants be toss up in the mix. Screaming, yelling, fighting in my house, my 2.1 Zen billion house being destroyed by two brats with a hate for each other, And now you and Chichi. Please SHUT THE FUCK UP! I have to deal with everybody went they get back to the hotel, and now you two. Grow ass women. OH HELL NO! Save it for later. Okay I'm sorry that Yamcha is cheating on you, but you don't take it out on Chichi. You should be on Yamcha's case or whoever you think it is."

"That's the problem."

"What?"

"I think he's cheating on me with Chichi."

He still stared at the door handle. He wanted to open it, but he knows what that means. He sighs and still just stared at the door. He reach is hand out and then pull it back. _How can one of the strongest people on earth, be afraid this. It's just a door handle, a normal door handle. But what makes this door handle so damn effective. _He frowns and started to head back but then in a force of fury in open the door to the café.

They all stared at Lunch. "I know you all are looking at me 'like how?' But I do." "Why?" asked Chichi. Videl took the bottle of wine to the head. And started to shake a bit. "I know I shouldn't think these thoughts but... he's been around you house so much and I can't... help but think that." "He's only there to help Chichi. You know she just lost a husband," said Videl. "I know... but... I can't... it's... Dende." she started sobbing and feels into Videl's lap and started crying harder. "I know... I know... he's... no proof." she couldn't stop crying. Videl look down at the woman and couldn't help but feel sorry. _I'm sorry Lunch... I'm sorry._

Goten took a sit at the far corner of the café and just stared at Pan and Bra from the far away. He couldn't help but feel sick. He could feel his Breakfast coming up on his throat. He hated that feeling. That nasty salty taste you get before you vomit. That taste. He has taste it too many time from the many hangovers he use to suffer from. He wanted a drink... and bad. But he knew he couldn't. So he just stared at the two from afar like he was for the past 5 minutes. A waiter came up to Goten. He was wearing an all white suit and asked in a very heavy British accent, "what would like sir?" "Black coffee." "What kind?" "Chestnut." "Okay sir, anything with that?" "No not really." "I'll be back with you coffee soon sir."

The waiter walk away, He once again started to stare at the two wondering what they we're talking about, do they notice him? _I really shouldn't stare so hard, _Thought Goten. He soon turns his head and started to stare at the wall. But soon found the wall wasn't the greatest thing to stare at. He looks back over at Pan and Bra. They both quickly turn their heads when he looks over. "Fuck the spotted me. I should have hid my chi." he signed and knew what was going to happen next. He only hopes that the waiter would come soon with his coffee. He place his head down onto the white lace table and started mumbling about something under his breathe about Marron. Look over to see Pan look at him with a cold look. He could feel her hate through her eyes. He felt like crying.

The waiter came and blocks their view from each other.

"So that's what happened," said Maron with a cup of tea in her hand looking down at her reflection and pushing her light blue hair behind her ears. "Yea," said Marron. "Now I feel like I've made the biggest mistake in my life. At first it was just a minor plan to get rid of the girl. Now it has rose to something that I can't handle anymore." "Who's the girl?" "Pan Son." "The Pan Son. Daughter of Videl grand daughter of Hercule Pan Son?" "Yes." "I met her father went he was young. He was going to play in some lake and asked Krillen if he wanted to too." she took a sip of her tea. "He was such a cutie when he was young. I think I told him that."

Marron just smile at the blue haired woman, And said, "Now I don't know what to do." "I think I can help." "You can?" "Yep. The dean of the school is my dead husband's 2nd cousin, if you want Miss Son not to be Tan Steels. You got yourself a taker." "WOW REALLY?" "Yep. Now we can both get what we want." "What?" "I said that we can or could both get what we want now." "**We**... that doesn't make sense. **We**. What do you mean by **WE**?" "You know how much I love your father, right?" Marron nods her head. "Help me get back with him." "What? Ruin my parents relationship?" "No don't look at like that. Look at has it helping each other out. You get Trunks, I get your father."

"No. I have agreed to dumb agreements before, but this is the dumbest ever. No." "Why not?" "I love my parents to be together and stay together. Why... why... why would I brake them up? They are meant to be together and meant to stay together." "Look Marron not be rude, but have you ever thought about Trunks and Pan being just like your parents... meant to be... destine together by Dende's great hands?" Marron stared at the older woman as if was crazy. She got up and started to walk away from the table. "Too much?" "No. I remember I just got to get somewhere. That's all." "Okay. Well where do you stay at?" "The Rojo Hotel room 234." "Okay. Bye Marron." " Bye Miss Night."

Goten started drinking his coffee. He looks up to see Pan getting up and walking over to where he was sitting at. Her face was straight and her eyes didn't show any emotion. You could tell she was piss by the way she walks over to the table. She sat down on the other side Goten and with no emotion what's so ever she spoke, "you got fifteen minutes until Trunks and Ubuu gets here. You better start talkin'.

**A/N: SORRRRRRRRRRY! For not updating in such a long-time. School, life, basketball games, senior Exit, and Things like that. It really hopes to star updating on regular bases. I really do. I hope you all like my come back. I really can't wait to post this chapter. Expect an update for _Couple On Main Street _soon. Well until next time bye.**

**BUT WAIT…**

**NOT YET…**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW…**

On the next chapter of NA: Things really heat up when Trunks and Ubuu arrive at the café. Marron is really thinking about Maron's offer. NERVOUS BRAKE DOWN… WHO? And the dinner party of a lifetime; more awful than that dinner party with the Yellow family, All of this and more on the next chapter of _Never Asked_…

_**IT'S MY PROBLEM AND I CAN CRY IF I WANT TO PART ONE.**_


	19. Chapter 15 Part 1

**NEVER ASKED **

**CHAPTER 15: IT'S MY PROBLEM AND I CAN CRY IF I WANT TO PART ONE.**

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't been saying this in recent chapters but… you know the deal. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT. So don't call my house about no damn disclaimer. **

**A/N: hey you guys I'm back and ready to type another great chapter or in this case part for ya. Just to let you know I am proud to state that I have finally over 50 reviews for this story. For a treat just an treat who ever is the 60th review I will write any type of poem for any type of couple but only if the 60th review doesn't flame me and they don't asked for me to type a Trunks and Marron poem. Got it. I was going to do a story but I have too much on my plate to just go out and type a story. I have four on this Website and one on another... no time no time no time. So just look out anybody could be the 60th reviewer, And if the 60th review is bad over to the 70th and on. That's how it's going to be. Enough with a talking on with the 15th chapter of my proud story Never Asked... oh... wait... last chapter review.**

**Last Chapter**

**All is well when the gang finds out they are early. So Bulma lets them go out into the city not with out a few words and rules. The first group is Goten and Marron. They get into this big argument and it ends with Marron slapping Goten and Goten not feeling sorry for her. Ubuu is scared of Vegeta but with encoring words from Trunks, he can go on. Marron meets Maron (if you don't remember her she is the chick from the Garlic Jr. Saga that Krillen dated). Anyways they have a nice talk and Marron has finally reached her point. She won't do any jobs... but will she because that's how bad she doesn't want Pan to go to Tan Steels. **

**Lunch brakes down and thinks Yamcha is cheating on her with Chichi. And finally Goten wants to tell Pan the truth of his feelings so he goes to the café where he sees both Pan and Bra. Hesitant to even open the door he finally does. But the bad part is that they both saw him. Now Goten has 15 minutes to explain himself or having to deal with Trunks and Ubuu. **

**Now that is done... ON WITH CHAPTER 15! PART ONE...**

Goten stared at the pricing black eyes looking at him. "Pan." "What Goten?" "I'm... I'm..." " I'm What? Going to hurt you again... make your life a living hell." "NO!" shouted Goten he jumps up from his set and look at the teenage girl. He soon sat back down and said, "no." "Why are you here Goten? Why aren't you with you're whore? Marron." "She isn't anything to me Pan." "I don't know that." "Pan please hears me out." "Hear you out for what Goten? You have done enough." "Look Pan there is something I'll been meaning to tell you." "What?" "Pan Son... I... I... I..."

The door of the café burst open.

_Damn they're early. _Thought Goten.

Marron found herself walkingdown the wet cold sidewalks of London. She signs and started to head for the hotel. She couldn't help but feel like crap. She wanted to take Pan away from Tan Steels... but wanted to keep her parents together. She knew she had swept to the lowest of the low, But is she willing to take it on in hell. _I hate this... am I that willing to get Trunks back... am I that willing to stop the world that my mother and father have grown so much. I don't know what to think. As it gotten to the point with these damn deals that I can't even tell what's right from wrong anymore. _Tears started to well up in Marron's eyes. _Have I gotten that bad? Have I gotten that love hungry... have I gotten that much hate in me... I miss being native. _Her cell went off. Marron picks it up and says,

"Hello Marron speaking who is this?" "Now is that how you talk to me?" "Sugar bear." "Marron sweetly what is the matter... your voice doesn't sound so chipper." "I've got some problems." "Well tell me all about them." "I don't want Pan to be at Tan Steels." "Why? This is great. I can get them to brake further apart." "But... I don't want this." "When is this about you Marron. This is about us... doing what's best for us. Now you have made me mad. I'll talk you later baby."

DIAL TONE

Marron just stood there with holding on to the phone she frown and said, "I'm no ones toy... I'm no ones deal planner. Now I live for no one but me... and my happiness." she closes her flip cell phone and started walking back to the café where her and Maron were.

Trunks and Goten only stared at each other. Their hatred for each other can be felt through everyone in the café. "What are you doing here?" asked Trunks. "I can't have a cup of coffee?" "Not when Pan is around." "Lets end this fight now Briefs. You can't control where I go and what I do." "I should." "Fuck off rich man." "Anytime anywhere." "Right now would be fine for me." Goten got up out his seat and look at his formal best friend and thought, _blood will be on my hands before I decide to give up Pan._ The two glare at each other and started to power up. "HEY YOU GUYS!" the two stop and look at Ubuu. "As much as I also want to fight. We must honor Mrs. Bulma's words."

"Damn," said Trunks. "I have a heart. I will honor Bulma's word." Goten sat back down in his seat. "Fine... I will also honor my mother's word. But believe me Son, this battle is long from over." "Anytime... anywhere... pick and I'll be there." "Fine. I'll have your time and place before you even know it." "Still waiting." "Whatever. Guys come on let's go. We should not waste our eyes on the likes of hell itself." the group headed out the door. Pan look back at he uncle and whisper, "what happen to the man I use to know?"

Goten eyes shot open. He fell low into his seat. Tears stated to form in his eyes. He look at the reflection in the marble like table and spoke, "who am I? What am I? And when did I change?" the waiter walk up to his table and said, "sorry sir. But we must request that you leave." Goten look at the man. The man jumps back in fear. Goten place the money on the table got up and left the building. He walks onto the misty sidewalks of London and said, "Another day... another heart brake. I wonder where they went? No worry... I'll see them at dinner to night." Goten soon started walking towards the nearest bar.

"Are you sure you want me to come?" "Now I am." "But your parents?" "It's about me now." "Are you sure this is what you want to do Marron?" "Miss Night... I never been so sure in my life." "Great went do you want to me at?" "Please, I'll met you outside the hotel five minutes before we leave for dinner." "Do you know where you all are going?" "Nope. But knowing Bulma fancy." "All rightly then. The Rojo Hotel five minutes before six." "Yes, and remember to dress up." "All right see you then." Maron got up and left her half of the bill on the table. A waiter came up and said,

"Ma'am do you want anything else?" "Yes, another cup of tea please." "All right."

"Yamcha you okay?" asked Krillen." "Yea never been better." he place a fake smile on his face. He has been looking at Gohan for the past 5 minutes. The guys were in a nice looking game room. A game of America football was playing in the back. "Gohan... you okay?" asked Yamcha looking at the younger man. "Do you feel everything is slipping away?" "Huh?" asked Krillen finishing up is smoothie. "Like you don't have a hold of anything... anymore." "Gohan are you okay?" asked Krillen. Gohan just fell on the ground are started crying. "Man you okay?" asked Yamcha.

Gohan left up his head and started screaming, Tears balling from his eyes. A wave of energy started to flow from him. It was only enough to shake the building. Then the energy started to get more forceful. A person out of nowhere hit Gohan up side the head with a table...

Gohan pass out.

The group walk in silent until Pan spoke, "Trunks what the hell was that?" "Just standing my ground Pan." "If you two would really fought I would really be going to Tan Steels." "Trunks, Pan has a point," said Bra. "Who asked you?" "Trunks what did she do," said Ubuu. Trunks balled up his hands and said, "That fucker just wants to mess up everything." "Trunks," said Bra. "Bra… he really does. His happiness is seeing me and Pan apart, well over my dead body." "Trunks calm down," said Pan. "How can I?" "He's nothing to worry about," said Ubuu. "You really don't know how much." Trunks started to walk off until Pan cell went off. She answer her phone, "WHAT!" "Pan what's the matter," said Trunks turning around in the speed of light. "My dad fainted. We gotta go to the hotel NOW!" Ubuu stuck his hand out for a taxicab.

"GOHAN WAKE UP! WAKE UP PLEASE!" shouted Videl. Gohan sat up and look around to see he was inside his hotel room. "Dad I thought you would never wake up." "I told you all he will," said Vegeta. "What happen?" he look around at all the worried faces. Bulma coming out of nowhere and said, "you're okay. I thought you would never wake up. From what Yamcha said the way Vegeta put you out. It look like you could be off in a coma for the next five years." "How? What happen?" "You don't remember?" asked Krillen. "No I don't. I remember being at the game room talking to you and Yamcha because Tien went and got something to drink at the bar and never came back... hey where did you go?"

"I ran into Goten ordering a cup of water at the bar." "Oh." "You better be lucky that Vegeta bust in when he did. Because with Goten being off guard talking to Tien and Yamcha and Krillen too weak. You would have killed all of London," said Bulma. "WHAT!" said Gohan "Yea, you're powers were felt everywhere in London I'm surprise that the building only shook and not go down." "HUMP! The boy was holding back. Like he was holding on to something." Gohan only look at the Vegeta and laid back down. "I only remember blanking out and waking up here." he look around the room and said, "where is Trunks, Goten, and Marron?" "They couldn't bear to be in this room," said Videl. "They were that worry of me?" "No, they wouldn't stop yelling at each other." "Oh."

The room when quiet, "I guess we can't go out tonight," said Videl. "Yes we are still. Just let me rest up and I'll be ready to go and eat at six." "Are you sure?" asked Videl. "Yes, I shouldn't ruin everyone's dinner because of me." "Please dad. We are willing to do anything for you," said Pan looking at her dad with worry look on her face. "Please I insist. I'll be fine. What time is it?" "It's 3." "Give me two hours and I'll be good as new." "Are you sure Gohan?" asked Chichi. "Yes I am mom." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "I'll stay and make you dinner." "If Chichi stays and make the boy dinner, I'll stay too," said Vegeta. The whole room nod and agree.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Who is it?" asked Gohan. "Um... can I come in?" "Sure you can Trunks," said Pan in a happy voice. Trunks open the door with a smiled. "Hey man. I heard all the talking while I was walking from the lobby." "Yea. I'm awake." "Well I hope you up for going out tonight?" "You know I am Trunks. Dinner with friends and family no matter if we could get along or not is the best for me." "Cool." "Yea." "Now everyone leave so my baby can get some sleep," said Chichi pushing everyone out the door. Even Pan and Videl. Tien whisper in Chichi's ear, "we need to talk." "Okay." she stops Videl and said, "sorry Videl." "That's okay." "I have to go talk to Tien. I'll be back." "All right." "See you later." "Okay."

"What do you want Maron?" "Nothing John." "The Dean is out." "No he isn't. His car is in the parking lot. It's not nice to lie." "You're still pulling tricks with your old ass." "Why so mean?' "You know Steve doesn't want to see you." "I can't see my own flesh and blood?" "Flesh and blood yea right and am famous. You know good and well you were only related through marriage. You didn't even had any kids with Frank." "What does have to do with anything? I still go to family reunions, I spend the holidays with his mother and father, I still attention every function that a family member is involved in. So you can't tell me I'm still not related."

"That's guilt bitch." "What?" "Don't play games with me. Everyone knows you didn't really love that man." "What are you talking about? I love Frank with all my heart." "Death with love. Everyone knows you-" "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN HERE?" Steve walks in from his office. "What? Maron." "Steve long times no see." "Get out of my face." "Steve listens to me." "Why are you still here?" "Because I care." "Care what?" "Look Steve we need to talk." "About what? There is nothing to talk about Frank is dead." "Steve please... talk to me... I know Frank was your favorite cousin. And I miss him too." "It's been five years since his death and I still wake up crying." "I can't do anything about death." "You... you... was the one who killed him." "Wait Steve... please talk to me." "Fine talk."

"Thank you. Look I have a friend of mine who wants something done." "What? One of your reject plans." "No please listen to me, if you do this that means no more me coming around you and family. I'll be gone for the rest of your life if you just hear me out." "Fine speak." "I have a friend who is having problems. See one of the potential students that is getting ready to do an interview for your school and it is someone that she doesn't want attending here." "What? Someone who doesn't want their friend to attend one of the greatest schools in London." "Yes, and see I made a deal with her. I told her if I get this girl not to attend this school she's give me something money can't buy."

"What is that?"

"The love of my life."

"Who is this girl?" "Pan Son."

"Which Pan Son?"

"Pan Son daughter of Videl and Gohan Son."

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

"Tien what do you want to talk about? We've been walking these sidewalks for 10 minutes now and I want to go check on my son." "This is about your son." "Which one?" "Goten." "What about him?" Chichi stop and look at the man. "I'm worried that's all." "About what?" "How he's doing." "Well. Lately he has been sort of distance, not his hunger; he can still eat a house but not has much, a lot of drinking... I'm worried too." "Well today I met him in the bar." "Yea. You were talking about that." "He was mumbling to himself. My heart went out to him he started talking." "About what?" "A girl." "What?" "The girl who is the reason why he hangs his head so low." "Now I don't think Bra is his type of girl." "I don't think it is Bra."

"Huh?" "Well think about it. If he wanted Bra he would of bitch slap Ubuu a long time ago." "Then who do you think it is?" "Well... lets look at the clues." "There are clues?" "Yep. Lets see. Trunks and Goten don't like each other anymore right?" Chichi nod her head. "Marron has been despising Trunks lately and she's has been hanging out with Goten more often." Chichi nod her head. "Now lets look at this more further. Trunks, Ubuu, Bra, and Pan no longer hang with Marron or Goten right?" Chichi nod her head again. "But... I have noted the closeness of Pan and Trunks." "But Trunks and Pan have always been close." "I know but there is more to this than that. Think about it... when Pan and Trunks got closer Goten and Trunks got further apart."

"Are you trying to say that Goten is in love with Trunks? Trunks' not a girl." "NO! I might not be the brightest light bulb in the bunch but what I could see I think Goten is in love with Pan." "What? Have you lost your damn mind?" "No." "Well that's what it sounds like." "Chichi lets be open minded." "There is nothing to open minded about this." "Chichi." "Don't Chichi me. You just told me that my son might be in love with his own flesh and blood." "Chichi I didn't say he was. But that might be one of the reasons why he hang his head so low." "That's a dumb reason." "Stop being close minded." "I'm not, I just don't believe you." "Yes you are. There's a paper trail of this so long that you can't ignore it." "Don't give me that bull shit." "Chichi." "Don't come in my face telling me that my son is in love with his niece." "How come, I'm the only one who sees this?" "That's what you think." "Chichi the clues are there. It's clear is day. I bet Vegeta sees it and is not willing to say anything." "Don't give me that."

"Chichi you got to listen to me." "No you listen to me. I have stood there and watch who I thought were my friends disappear, my husband fly off on the back of a dragon, my granddaughter and her friends disappear and then reappear, my youngest son's depression, my oldest son brake down, a young girl I remember teaching how to cook turn into a whore, and anything else in-between… the last thing I need is for somebody to give me a load of crap like that one you just give me," Chichi turns around and head back to the hotel. Tien stood there in utter shock. He softly spoke, "I need a drink."

"So let me get this straight... you met a girl today in the park, right?" Maron nod her head. "It turns out she is the daughter of a lost love than you really never forgot about, right?" she nod her head again. "Then you two talk and soon found out one as what the other want, right?" she nod her head again. "Then you both went to a café and place up a deal, right?" she smiled. "What was the deal again?" "I get Pan Son not to attend here. I can have her father." "Ha! That's funny Maron like I'm going to do that." "Please, I'll be out of your hair." "Whatever Maron. I'm not going to give up one of the greatest things that happen at the school for your own lust bath."

"This is more than lust Steve." "It's money right?" "No it's love. It's me finding love finally." "And what my cousin wasn't enough?" "We all gotta move on Steve." "So your willing to ruin one life to get a gain for your own." "Please hear me out Steve. I want him back." "Get him back on your own terms. I'm not a damn toy." "Did I say you were?" "But you are treating me like one." "Please." "No… but I do want to met this girl you speak." "She's a young lady." "Whatever. Like I teach my students, write your own story and if you want something done… do on your own and for your own." "But will you not accept Pan Son." "I won't know nothing until I met the girl." "Fine I'll tell her tonight at dinner." "Your having dinner with the girl." "Yes… and the rest of her family." "Okay." "What time do you want to met her?"

"1:00 A.M. sharp tell her I have things to do in the morning." "Where do you want to met her at?" "The café across from Big Ben." "Fine it's set. I will tell her to met you one o'clock sharp at the café across from Big Ben." "Okay." they both shook hands and Maron turn around and walk away. When Maron left John turns to the Dean and said, "what are you doing?" "I got a game up my sleeve." "Huh?" "Don't worry John. I want to see how this is."

The sun was setting. Everyone was in the lobby of the hotel looking like they were waiting on someone. Pan sighs and said, "How long is she going to take. I'm growing old now." "Pan." said Gohan. "She's has been taking her time Gohan, " said Trunks. "MARRON COME ON NOW!" shouted Krillen. "Bra doesn't even take this long," said Pan. "Hey." as soon Bra said that Marron came down from the stairs with a person wrap around her arm. "Who is that?" asked Goten. "She's a lesbian now?" asked Bra. "BRA!" shouted Bulma. "Sorry."

Marron hit the floor and smiled at her family and friends and said, "hey you guys sorry I'm late I hope you all don't mind if I bring company." Krillen had a shock look on his face. "Maron." "Who?" asked 18. "I remember you," said Gohan pointing at Maron.

**Disclaimer: I do not know wither there is a café across from Big Ben… but let's pretend there is one.**

**A/N: Hey you guys. Glad to be typing. Anyways I really hope you enjoy the new chapter. COMS update soon. How soon? I don't know yet. Anyways I really hope you like the new chapter. But before I go you know the deal. **

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW…**

What can I say… all hell will break loose… fight… I don't know… death… I don't know… but you the only way you can find if you tune into to the next chapter of _Never Asked_…

**IT'S MY PROBLEM AND I CRY IF I WANT TO PART TWO!**


End file.
